A Change of Heart
by Sassybratt
Summary: When you see the one you love look at you with hate, you break down. And then everything you believed in, everything you set your heart on, suddenly changes. All because the life of one human girl is at stake.
1. Beginning An Ending

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 1: Beginning an Ending**

The sun beat down upon feudal Japan with only a soft breeze as a relief to the heat. The trees seemed to droop from the warmth and the forest life had retreated into the cool shade of the treetops.

Silence surrounded the small clearing. The only sound was the soft grunting coming from inside the bone eater's well. "Ugh," a young woman huffed, hoisting her yellow backpack out of the well. It was filled to the brim with all the textbooks she had bothered to bring with her, knowing there wasn't much of a chance for her to study anyways. She lifted herself out of the deep trench and sat on the lip of the well.

Sweat dripped down her face as her raven-black hair stuck to the nape of her neck. Her breaths were ragged, trying to fill her lungs up with the humid air. _Its so hot out …_ she thought as she brought her hand to her forehead and glanced up at the burning ball of fire.

"KA-GO-ME!"

She dropped her gaze from the sky and looked ahead of her. Shippo was galloping towards her with tears dotting his eyes; Inuyasha closing in on him from behind.

"Try saying that to my face!" Inuyasha yelled as the young fox kit ran in terror.

"Sit boy," came the woman's weary voice.

A scream sounded before a loud crash was heard. Kagome was already aggravated about school and was in no mood for Inuyasha's attitude.

"Ka-go-me!" Inuyasha reprimanded with a face full of dirt. "What the hell was that for?!"

The young priestess picked up her bag and started off towards the village. _Inuyasha, you are so immature sometimes. _Shippo ran after her with a funny grin on his face.

"Wait Kagome! Don't leave me here!" the silver half-demon called after her.

Kagome sighed as she approached Kaede's hut. Upset over the many complications in her life, she was not up to dealing with the stubborn half-demon face down in the dirt far behind her. Before she could allow her thoughts to bring her into a state of depression, she heard a shriek from within the wooden shack.

"You pervert!" came a feminine voice, followed by a familiar smack.

The raven-haired beauty pulled back the door as the young fox ran in front of her. "I'm back," she mumbled as she ambled into the dimly lit room and set down her bag.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, her face coated in a blush.

"You've returned," Miroku said calmly. His signature handprint was plastered across his cheek.

"Hey, why the long face?" the demon slayer asked, her eyes filled with concern. Kagome's head hung down and she had dark circles under her eyes.

The priestess glanced up at her best friend and sighed. "I'm just having a hard time keeping up with school is all." By this time, Shippo was happily digging in Kagome's bag to see if she brought any snacks.

"Kagome," he asked in a curious voice. "What is all this stuff? This isn't what you usually bring." He held up a box with unusual food inside. Kagome looked over at the little demon's confused expression. A small smile appeared on her visage and the mood lightened.

"Those are my home cooked meals," she responded as she squatted down next to the curious kit. "That's why I was late this morning." Shippo took a sniff of the peculiar food before scrunching up his nose in disgust.

* * *

A chilling scream rose above the trees as a young girl ran for her life through the forest. Her midnight hair was pulled back into pigtails and her pink kimono had rips from encounters with tree limbs.

"Get back here wench!" A large demon chased after her. His horns rested above his eyes and his nails were as sharp as daggers. A maroon shade covered his body and his eyes gleamed with vengeance.

The girl screamed again as she tripped over a branch and braced herself with her arms. She hit the ground and glanced behind her to see the demon closing in. Her body became paralyzed with fear as she waited for the demon's claws to rip her to shreds. Out of nowhere, a bright light pierced the demon through his chest, causing him to fall back in an agonizing death. Arms came around the young child in a comforting grasp and stood her on her feet. The girl shakily turned around to see the most beautiful woman she had every laid eyes on.

"Are you alright?" Kikyo asked, her kind eyes filled with concern. She glimpsed over the cuts and bruises scattered across the young belle's body. "What happened?" Her voice was soft and soothed the child's trembling.

Her eyes filled with tears. "My village was attacked by many demons; we hadn't realized our fate. My father gave me this to protect and told me to run." The girl opened her small hand to reveal a shard of the Shikon Jewel. "When I looked back, my whole village was being slaughtered and flames engulfed the houses."

Kikyo's eyes filled with pity for the child. "Where did your father get this?" she asked curiously.

The young girl sniffled before replying. "I'm not sure. He said it shot out of the sky one day and landed at his feet. Please, priestess, take it. You have the powers to protect it, do you not?"

Kikyo tried to protest, but the little girl shoved the shard into the maiden's hand. "Are you sure?" she asked with uncertainty. The child nodded her head before wincing in pain.

"Here let me help you," Kikyo whispered, offering the young girl her hands for support. _I have to get this girl taken care of, then I can go have a look at that village. _While she pondered where to bring the belle for safety, two men came walked towards them from the east. "Men will you be so kind as to take this child to the nearest village on the other side of the forest?"

"Of course, priestess," one of the men said as the other nodded in response.

"Thank you," Kikyo replied in a soft voice. "Your good deed will not be forgotten."

The frightened child quickly looked up at her savior; eyes wide. "No!" she screamed. "I can't leave father and the others. I have to go back!" Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks as Kikyo gazed on with understanding.

"It is not safe for you," the kind woman responded calmly. "I will go back to your village and help free them of the demons."

The little girl chewed on her lip in thought for a moment before quickly recovering herself. She nodded her head as one of the men grabbed her hand and led her away. Kikyo looked north towards the direction of the girl's village. Clutching the jewel shard to her chest, she began her journey towards the demons hungry for power.

A/N: Alright, this is my new story. First chapter doesn't seem like much, but just be patient. I have to rewrite it because this was officially the first story I wrote. So please leave a **review**. There are going to be many twists and turns before it ends. Thanks!


	2. Encounter

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

"Oh, Kagome, this looks amazing!" Sango exclaimed as the young priestess placed the food out on a picnic blanket. They were sitting on a grassy hill top beneath the shade of a tree as the sun beat down relentlessly. Inuyasha sat in one of the branches, refusing to come down.

"Inuyasha, stop sulking and come eat," Kagome called up to him, a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted. "I'm not hungry." A low rumbling sound erupted from his stomach. He clutched it, hoping to quiet its protests, but it was too late and his friends had already heard it. The half-demon's cheeks flushed red as he scowled and jumped down to sit next to Kagome.

"This is delicious," Miroku complimented with enthusiasm as he took another bite.

"Thanks!" Kagome's face lit up and a smile blessed her lips. Inuyasha scoped out all of the new treats she had brought with her.

"What is this stuff?" he asked, sniffing one of the containers. "Is it even edible?"

Kagome became annoyed and almost hurt. "You haven't even tried it yet!" she yelled at him. She was at the end of her rope when it came to the half-demon's inconsideration. _Sheesh, Inuyasha. You can be such a jerk sometimes. _she thought, looking away to finish her own food. Glancing back at him, she watched him continue to stuff his face.

"Well?" Kagome asked impatiently. "How do you like it?" He only stared at her before swallowing. Then his ears twitched and his face brightened with recognition.

"Wait, I knew there was something missing." He searched the food before them. Frustrated for not being able to find what he was looking for, he turned his eyes onto the contents of Kagome's bag.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kagome asked, curiosity sparked in her eyes. She eyed him warily, watching him dig through her bag on a hunt.

"Here we go!" Inuyasha pulled out a container of Ramen. "Hey, Kagome! Boil up some hot water, would ya?"

Anger flashed across the young priestess's face as she stood up. He turned to look at her and gazed up with fear in his eyes. "INUYASHA ... !" she screamed, infuriated.

He knew what was coming next as he lowered his head. His ears flattened against his hair and he stuck his hands up in front of his face, waving them drastically. "Wait Kagome! Don't ..."

"SIT BOY!" she yelled without hesitation. Her face flushed red with anger. The subjagation beads brought the half-demon to the ground, face first.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome finally looked down at the hole that Inuyasha's body had created. She stood straight up, arms at her sides, with her hands clenched into fists. "Inuyasha! You are such a JERK!" She turned on her heel and stalked off angrily towards the forest.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched her walk off before turning their attention to the agonized half-demon.

"Well, you really did it that time," Miroku said, sighing in frustration.

Sango gazed across the hill towards the cluster of trees her young friend disappeared through. "I've never seen her that mad before."

Shippo only shook his head. "Idiot."

* * *

The sun began to set as Kikyo finished saying a prayer for the corpses littering the village. She had searched the entire area, dispersing of a few demons in the process, only to come up with not a living soul. Houses were completely burned and blood drenched the ground. "What am I to tell the poor girl?" Kikyo mused aloud. Taking a final glance around the desolate village, she turned back towards the forest.

As the graveyard quietly receded into the distance behind her, the undead priestess sensed an evil presence lurking in the shadows. She felt the aura of a tainted jewel shard and pinpointed the source among the surrounding forest. Kikyo reached up to grab an arrow when suddenly, a vine-like arm shot out from amongst the trees and grasped her wrist.

"Heh, heh, heh ..." someone laughed maliciously. Thoughts swirled around in her mind as the ominous aura accompanying the voice invaded the small clearing in which she stood. The figure began to step out from the shadows while a rare smile flitted across her lips.

"Naraku ... " she seethed, her voice absent of resentment or terror.

"Well, well. If it isn't the mighty priestess Kikyo. I see you have a Sacred Jewel Shard." He sneered at her as his grip tightened around her wrist, earning him a small gasp from the seemingly calm woman. The tentacle enveloped her hand completely.

"You can not harm me," she protested with a smirk, although anger flared from her dark eyes. _Not with the heart of Onigumo beating within your chest._

The half-demon's eyes flashed with recognition. "That's true, Kikyo. I can not harm you because of the wretched human, Onigumo." She stared at him a moment, hiding her surprise with ease. "Did I forget to mention?" he asked, an evil smirk plasterd on his lips. "I have yet absorbed another powerful demon. This one had the power to read thoughts, and now its mine."

Kikyo glared at him, the cold smile widening slightly. "Don't make me laugh. I know you did not acquire that skill so you could merely read thoughts. Tell me, what is it you're up to?" Her eyes glazed over with curiosity as she questioned the half-demon.

He grinned menacingly at her. _As long as I am touching her, I can read her thoughts. _He chuckled. "You will learn soon enough, Kikyo."

_What are you planning? _she thought. _I must gather the remaining shards quickly, before he can use that ability to his advantage. Then the jewel with become whole and ... _Kikyo watched as a smile slowly appeared on Naraku's visage.

"What's wrong, Kikyo?" She glared at him before a purifying light shined from her hand. Immediately, Naraku's limb was blown to pieces as her priestess powers overcame his own. He was stunned for a moment and, before he could recover, Kikyo grabbed an arrow and placed it in tune with her bow.

_I refuse to let you know of my plan, Naraku. You shall burn in Hell for your sins. _He quickly composed himself as he smiled at her futile attempt to harm him. "You can not kill me, Naraku," she stated in an icy tone. "No matter how many incarnations you create, they too can not touch me. You are a mere half-demon with Onigumo's heart that once beat for me."

"Do not worry, Kikyo," he replied, retreating to the shadows. "I have no need to kill you just yet." He chuckled before entirely disappearing from the undead priestess's view.

She stayed in the same position with her arrow still armed, waiting until she no longer felt his ominous presence. Kikyo finally relaxed and stood up, dropping her guard. _If he had held onto my wrist a moment longer, then all would have been lost. He must not know of my plan to destroy him and the jewel._

Her auburn eyes glanced in the direction of Inuyasha's forest beyond the next village as she felt the pull of a large piece of the Sacred Jewel. "Kagome ... " she mumbled. With her soul collectors by her side, the priestess began her walk towards her reincarnation and the large jewel shard she held in her possession. _I have to get that shard, whatever it takes._

A/N: Alright, there is chapter two. Sorry it took me a while to get this one out. Remember, I wrote this story a while ago and have to rewrite each chapter as I go along, plus keeping up with the rest of my stories and everything else going on in my life. Well, hope it didn't suck too bad. Let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out soon. **Please take my poll!**


	3. Torn Apart

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 3: Torn Apart**

"Stupid Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled, still fuming as she wandered deeper into the forest. "The nerve of him!" Her eyes glazed over in anger and her thoughts filled with memories of her unfaithful, stubborn half-demon. The young priestess was oblivious to where she was going or the dangers in the surrounding forest, too busy shouting insults in her head.

Seeing a rather large pebble on the ground, she kicked it in rage. It sent pain through her foot as she found it wouldn't budge; being practically concreted into the ground. She clutched her foot in agony, hopping around like a lunatic in an attempt to stop the throbbing sensation. A string of curses were mumbled under her breath as she swore to every kami she knew. After a moment, the pain subsided to where she could place her foot slightly on the ground; limping as she managed to shuffle to a nearby rock. Kagome sat down to soothe her injured foot. "I'm more pathetic then I thought," she sighed, recalling how she allowed her anger to overpower all other emotions; along with common sense.

Sadness crept into the young priestess's eyes. She stood up, wincing slightly as she put pressure on her foot, before beginning her walk once more. Hopefully the pain would subside after a few hours, along with the noticable swelling. Kagome hung her head as she fingered the half completed Sacred Jewel hanging around her neck. _I wonder how much longer I will be able to remain here. Once the jewel is complete, what reason will I have to stay with Inuyasha?_

Just then, her head shot up as she felt the presence of a pure shard. Her eyes searched the forest around her, trying to detect the exact position. Finally, the ghostly priestess, Kikyo, stepped from the shadows of the trees; soul collectors by her side.

"Ki ... Kikyo ... " Kagome stuttered. Her mind begged to find out the reason behind the woman's appearance, seeing as how the two rarely made contact with one another. An image of Inuyasha flashed through her thoughts and her spirits immediately fell. She sighed in defeat. "Inuyasha's not around here. So you're wasting your time."

The more experienced priestess studied the young girl for a moment, as if to size up her reincarnation. "Do you believe in pure intentions?" she suddenly asked, her cold demeanor cutting through the air like a knife.

Confusion became evident in Kagome's eyes. "I don't understand ... "

The undead woman took a few steps into the clearing, silently commanding her soul stealer's to stay hidden in the trees. "If you were to do something horrible with pure intentions, would it still be a pure action?" Only bewildered silence met her question. "I see, even you can not answer such a thing." The women studied each other as a few seconds passed, admiring the soft breeze shifting the grass and the flock of chirping birds taking flight overhead.

"No," Kagome finally spoke, her voice soft but strong. "I can not answer that, not without knowing what you're talking about." She paused for a moment, as if to collect her thoughts. "Besides, if someone were to, I don't know, kill someone in order to protect another, then yes, the act would still be pure," she responded hesitantly, eyeing Kikyo warily.

Kikyo stayed silent, only nodding her head slightly in understanding. "Do you wish to be free of the Sacred Jewel's fatal curse?"

"I'm not sure what you mean ... " her reincarnation replied hesitantly. "I hardly see it as _fatal_. Its just a jewel with incredible power, coveted by demons."

A soft chuckle of amusement rose from the undead woman's throat. Her rarely seen smile flitted across her lips. "If you do not believe such a thing is _fatal_, then you are so naive. Has Inuyasha not told you of my fate fifty years ago, caused by the jewel's power?"

Kagome's face blushed crimson, unable to come up with a response. After all, it was a touchy subject with the half-demon, especially when going into details, so she hadn't been able to gather much information about the priestess's death. The only thing she knew for certain was the fact that Naraku had played a huge role in her demise. "I know that what happened to you was horrible ... "

"You wretched girl," Kikyo suddenly snapped, cutting off the young woman's words. "How dare you believe you could ever understand? My life ended because the jewel was desired by demons and I allowed my powers to weaken because of my mortal heart." Kagome was speechless to the woman's words. How could she console someone who endured so much tragedy? Especially when she had little experience with it herself. "Give me the Sacred Jewel shard," Kikyo said, a fire brimming in her auburn eyes.

Immediately, Kagome raised her defensive barrier. "I can't do that, Kikyo," she said, knowing full well the undead priestess would not accept that as a valid answer.

"Fool!" she shouted at the teenager, anger evident in her usual cold voice. "You do not have the power to protect it and it certainly does not belong in the hands of a mere child."

A sheen of sweat covered the younger woman's brow. "What are you talking about?" she questioned, grasping the jewel in her hand protectively. "I need to finish gathering the shards before I can return home for good. I'm sorry, Kikyo, but I can't give it to you." Kagome was stubborn; guess she picked up the habit from a certain half-demon.

Just as quick as it had come, Kikyo's anger dissipated as a smirk graced her features. "I do not wish to waste arrows," she said, notching an arrow in her bow and pointing it at the lively girl. Fear overwhelmed Kagome's spirit as she watched Kikyo's eyes from behind the arrow. Although she knew that she could fend the skillful priestess off, she wouldn't be able to do it for long; especially with no weapon. And even if she did have her bow and arrows, could she really bring herself to fire one at Inuyasha's first and only love?

As if on cue, the smile dropped from Kikyo's lips as she retracted her arrow and pointed her bow downwards. Without warning, a bright light shot out from her shoulder and flew towards the heavens, leaving a terrified woman behind. Another ball of light escaped moments later, followed by another. The souls that kept her alive were beginning to leave her.

Her thoughts raced. How was this happening? The dying priestess raised her eyes to her reincarnation and felt a strong pull from within her body. Obviously the piece of Kagome's soul she had stolen long ago was fighting to return to its rightful owner. _Has Kagome really become more powerful then I, that she is able to take away the souls of the dead, sentencing me to my own demise? _Kikyo grimaced, not happy about the thought of retreating when she was so close, but what could she do? If she stayed any longer, her reincarnation would be able to empty her body completely, leaving only a clay shell behind.

Kikyo clutched her heart, holding her weapon in one hand. Her cold glare was directed towards the confused girl before her. "I am warning you," she seethed, a twinge of anger evident in her voice. "I shall get my hands on the jewel. A girl such as you could never protect it." Pain filled the older woman's eyes as a soft gasp escaped her lips. A final piece of soul left her before she managed to retreat a safe distance away into the shadows of the trees.

Kagome watched her disappear until the presence of the pure shard vanished. She was stunned for a moment, unsure of what had just occurred. She was able to ward off Kikyo ... but how? A mix of emotions swirled in her heart as she breathed a sigh of relief. Its not every day you come face to face with your enemy and survive. Then again, her and her friends did that every day. Kagome suppressed a giggle and decided to walk back towards where she came. There was no point in being angry anymore. It was such a stupid thing to fight about in the first place.

She wasn't able to take more then a few steps when she sensed yet another jewel shard. It was darkened with evil and Kagome immediatly knew who held it in their possessions, especially with how large it was. Her gaze swiveled around the clearing, once more searching for the shard propelling itself towards her at high speed. Auburn eyes fixated themselves to the right, anxious to find where the jewel was coming from. _It can't be ... _

Naraku's face appeared moments later as he stepped out of the trees. "Naraku," Kagome whispered, terror reverberated through her body, paralyzing her movements. Instinctively, she reached behind her back to remember that, in her anger, she had forgotten her bow and arrows. She couldn't fight him. Her only option was to run back and get Inuyasha.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Naraku spoke. "Heh, heh, heh ..." he chuckled, his blood red eyes glaring at her. "I see you have no weapon to fight me with." A smirk appeared on is face. "And it seems as there is no half-demon to protect you as well."

Kagome backed away as he taunted her. Before she could react, a tentacle shot out from his body straight at her. She put her hands up to shield her face, having no time to dodge it.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted for what seemed like the millionth time as Miroku and Sango told him to go after Kagome. "It was your fault she ran off in the first place," Shippo said, glaring at the accused half-demon.

"She's the one that got mad and left!" Inuyasha yelled at everyone inside Kaede's hut, trying to defend himself against a battle already lost.

"Yes, but you are the one with no heart," Sango said, refraining herself from screaming at him. After all, with Inuyasha and Kagome's fight earlier, she believed the silver-haired man had taken enough punishment.

Miroku sighed. "Even if you do not want to apologize to Lady Kagome, you have to."

"Why? She should be the one to apologize!" He knew he was losing, especially being the brunt of everyone's rage.

"Because," Miroku replied calmly as he stood. "She is the only one who can find the jewel shards, along with Naraku."

Inuyasha glared at him, knowing the monk was right. "Keh," he grumbled before turning and stalking out of the hut. _What do they know anyways? _It wasn't like he meant to hurt her feelings. He just needed to learn to keep his big mouth shut. Crossing his arms, he allowed silence to hover in the air for a few moments; replaying the memory in his mind. Come to think of it, he probably should have been grateful she had given them food at all, considering how many times he had done something to make her cry. Eventually, a sigh escaped his lips and all anger he felt towards the priestess dissipated.

The half-demon's ears twitched as the wind blew softly, bringing with it an intoxicating scent. His eyes hardened as vanilla swirled with lilac before mixing with the sickening scent of blood. Fixating his eyes on a spot in the forest, he found his feet flying across the grass, recalling the smell of a certain vile half-demon swirling with Kagome's scent.

Miroku and Sango had agreed to calm their enraged friend down and were just exiting the hut when they saw Inuyasha take off into the trees. "Where do you think he's going?" the demon slayer asked, watching his red clothed figure disappear into the shadows.

"Sango, do you feel that?" Miroku asked, his tone laced with unexplainable emotions. "The ominous aura."

"Naraku," she stated with malice, already running after her half-demon friend. "Kirara!" Her feline transformed into a large fire cat, waiting anxiously as her mistress and the monk jumped on her back. As soon as their feet left the ground, the demon cat took to the air, following Inuyasha into the forest.

* * *

Kagome fell back as Naraku's tentacle pierced through her left arm. She clutched it in agonizing pain as she slumped against the ground. Shakily, she rose to a standing position, preparing to run, but before she could move an inch, her enemy's arm came at her again. He swooped down and picked her up by the neck. The young priestess's feet left the ground as the evil half-demon held her high in the air. "Please," Kagome begged, gasping for air as she struggled against his grip with her right arm; her left arm laying limp against her body. "I ... can't ... breathe ..." She fought with all she was worth, but his grip only hardened around her throat.

Naraku chuckled. "Perish," he said, a smirk flitting across his lips.

"Wind Scar!" A stream of bright lights appeared out of nowhere and suddenly Kagome was falling. She closed her eyes and waited to feel her body hit the ground. Instead, she landed softly into the arms of her savior. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at her, worry etched into his molten orbs.

"Kagome, are you alright?" His voice was sincere and filled with concern; regret spilling from his eyes.

She smiled and nodded weakly, unable to tear her gaze from his. A loud crash sounded as Inuyasha snapped his head towards the direction of the blast, Slowly, the injured priestess followed his eyes towards the battle already raging. Naraku had the upper hand as Sango and Miroku continued to fight. Saimyosho hovered in the air around the vile half-demon, rendering the monk's wind tunnel useless. Instead, he jumped off of Kirara's back and headed straight for Naraku, Sacred Sutras in hand. Before he could throw them, one of Naraku's tentacles headed him off.

"Miroku!" the demon slayer shouted, diving down to save him. Her enemy used the distraction to thrash a tentacle into the large, unsuspecting cat demon. Sango flew off Kirara's back as they both flew backwards.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted, running to catch her. He slid to a stop as she fell into his arms with a thud, knocking him down. "Are you alright," he asked in a gentle voice. She nodded her head gratefully and looked back at Naraku with determination flashing through her chestnut eyes.

Inuyasha set Kagome down by a nearby tree, careful not to hurt her injury. Even with his cautions, she still winced in pain.

"Stay here, Kagome," he said, thinking only of her safety. "I'll be right back." He took her face in his hand as he looked into her eyes. The guilty expression had yet to leave his face. After all, he felt as if he was somehow responsible for her injury because he hadn't been there to protect her. She mumbled her response as he dropped his hand and left her to join his comrades in battle.

Inuyasha ran into the fight head on, Tetsusaiga drawn. "Die, Naraku!" He whipped his sword behind his head as he readied himself for an attack. Before he could release the Wind Scar, he heard Sango scream as Naraku whipped her Hiraikotsu back at her. It whipped across her abdomen, causing her to fly up into the air, but Miroku was pinned to the ground and unable to save her.

"Sango!" the half-demon yelled as he made a split second decision and ran to save his friend. Just then, Naraku's tentacles came into play and began to attack him. Inuyasha jumped up and down, side to side, trying desperately to avoid the deadly weapons, all the while trying to make his way to Sango. With a loud thud, the demon slayer hit the ground and didn't stir, even as her comrades yelled for her. Distracted by the well being of his comrade, Inuyasha was slashed across the stomach and flew backwards, skidding through the ground before coming to a stop. Naraku smirked, watching as the group was being torn apart.

"What will you do now, Inuyasha? Your comrades have fallen and you aren't able to save them," he taunted, looking down at his sworn enemy. Miroku managed to free himself from Naraku's grasp, making the mistake of turning his back on the enemy to run towards his beloved.

"San ... !" The monk couldn't finish screaming her name as a tentacle came across his back, knocking the wind out of him. He flew to the ground and hit his head with a sickening thud, rendering him unconscious.

Inuyasha watched as he picked himself up. "Naraku!" he spat, enraged by the turn of events. "You bastard!" He once again charged at Naraku recklessly, his sword above his head. "Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha screamed, swinging his father's fang. Large shards of diamond flew towards the enemy, giving hope to victory.

But all hope was soon lost. "Inuyasha," Naraku said with a smirk. "Do you really think I'd fall for that?" As the adamant shards came within striking distance of the evil half-demon, Naraku's barrier materialized before them, sucking the attack up like a sponge.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha took a step back in surprise as realization sparked on his features. Naraku smiled, knowing the damage Inuyasha had caused. The diamonds began to show themselves, creeping out of his barrier in every direction.

A/N: Okay, sorry for the wait, but this chapter took a while to rewrite. That's why its so long. Hope my battle scene wasn't too bad, considering I haven't had much experience with writing them. lol. Hope this chapter will satisfy you for a bit and peak your interest. The story really gets moving after this chapter so let me know what you think. That way, I can update faster. Thanks!


	4. Purity

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 4: Purity**

"Damn!" Inuyasha shouted, feeling his feet fly across the grass as he raced towards Miroku and Sango's unmoving forms. His Adamant Barrage was shot back at the group and diamonds flew everywhere, just missing the dashing half-demon. He managed to awkwardly throw Sango and Mirou over his shoulders, dodging shards of diamonds as he raced towards the safety the forest offered.

Slipping behind a cluster of trees, he waited as the attack subsided before placing his companions on the dirt packed ground. Luckily, the three of them had escaped without injury. Then his thoughts flickered to a certain priestess he had left near a tree moments earlier. "Kagome?!" he shouted, his amber eyes darting around the forest.

"Up here, Inuyasha," she called from trees. He looked up to see her straddling Kirara's back, holding herself steady by gripping the demon cat's fur with her uninjured arm. Kirara jumped down the branches to stand beside the half-demon, crouching to allow Kagome an easier time to step off.

"Are you alright?" he asked glancing over her quickly for injuries, his eyes lingering on the wound in her arm from Naraku.

She nodded. "I'm fine. She saved me," she responded softly, gesturing to the large feline beside her.

"Thanks, Kirara," he said, turning his attention back to the clearing just peeking through the leaves. "Take care of Kagome." And then in a blur of red, he was gone.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled, watching him maneuver through the trees before disappearing. She wished there was something she could do to help.

_How can I defeat him? _He wondered, circling the clearing, using the forest as cover, to search for a weak spot. He only had to manage to scare the bastard off so he could get everyone to safety. The faster they got to Kaede's, the better. With a battle cry, he shot from the trees and rushed Naraku, only to be swung hard into the ground. The vile half-demon chuckled in amusement as Inuyasha got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Die you bastard!" Propelling himself off the ground, he struck Tetsusaiga towards Naraku, only to be deflected by his barrier, sending him crashing into the ground again.

Kagome made her way through the foliage to get a better view of the battle. She told Kirara to stay behind in order to protect the unconscious forms of Sango and Miroku. Assuring that they were still breathing, even if it was faint, Kagome was convinced they would be fine for the time being. She watched as Inuyasha continued to thrust towards Naraku, tiring with each swing and getting nowhere fast.

Again, a tentacle shot through the barrier and swung Inuyasha into a nearby tree. It retracted within the shield as Inuyasha fell to the ground face first. Using his sword as a crutch, he slowly brought himself to a standing position. Kagome gasped, noticing the blood seeping through his fire-rat robe from the wound Naraku had inflicted. His breathing labored and he groaned which each movement, coughing up blood.

"Inuyasha," the young priestess whispered, watching in horror as their sworn enemy once again prepared to lash out at the fallen half-demon. Inuyasha dug the tip of his father's fang into the ground in front of him to shield himself from Naraku's attack, but it had little effect.

"Die," the evil man chuckled, shooting a swarm of tentacles upon him. In the weakened state he was, Inuyasha had no strength to put up much of a fight and was flung into the ground; a crater created from the impact.

After the dust cleared, Inuyasha was seen struggling to pry himself out of the rubble. Tetsusaiga had transformed back to its rusty state and lay at his side. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, watching as Naraku took measurable steps towards the injured man. She rose from her hiding spot and ran as fast as her injured body would allow. She knew there wasn't much time before her energy dissipated, as the loss of blood from her arm made her weak.

Naraku drew his attention away from the pathetic half-breed at his feet to see a mere mortal with no weapons, coming to Inuyasha's aid. He chuckled. "Foolish girl. Do you really believe you could save this worthless half-demon?" He turned his evil gaze back to the motionless man, who had slumped to the ground once more. A tentacle poised itself outside his barrier, aiming to pierce through Inuyasha's gut.

With Naraku's defenses down, Kagome ran head on into his barrier. He turned towards her in surprise as she used her priestess energy to burst through his shield. She jumped up and grabbed onto his chest with her hands. She knew she only had this moment to send jolts of purification through him. "Die, Naraku!" she screamed as she pooled all her strength together, concentrating on the energy seeping from her hands into the vile man's body.

Inuyasha managed to turn to his stomach and crawled to the edge of the crater, watching streams of purple light pierce the sky. "Kagome!" He gazed on in fear and before he could will his body to aid the girl in her fight, Naraku swung a tentacle, sending her flying into a tree. A loud crack echoed through the clearing as she made impact. Slowly, her body slipped off the bark, leaving a bloodied tree limb behind. She hit the ground with a thud; motionless. "Kagome!"

However, she dealt Naraku a great deal of damage. He surrounded himself in a barrier; his body parts dissolving from the purifying powers of Kagome. "Curse you, wench! I will not die so easily!" And with that, he disappeared in a burst of miasma.

Finally pulling himself off the ground, Inuyasha struggled across the clearing to where Kagome had fallen. He used his father's fang as a crutch, wincing with each step he took. "Kagome," he mumbled, struggling to speak. He battled to where she lay, praying to the kamis that she was okay. When he arrived, Kirara came to Kagome's side; Miroku and Sango slung over her back, having yet to regain consciousness.

Kagome's breathing was labored. Turning towards the demon feline to his left, he said, "Get them to Kaede's." Kirara growled in understanding before taking flight, disappearing through the trees. Once they were gone, he knelt down beside the dying girl and gently turned her over. Even with his careful movements, a hiss of pain erupted from her lips. Fear flashed across his golden eyes as they landed upon the torn hole in Kagome's stomach.

He brought her close to him, her head resting in his arm. "Kagome," he whispered, trying to rouse the priestess from slumber. When she didn't respond he shook her gently. Her chestnut eyes opened, wincing with pain.

She could barely breathe and it felt as if her throat was closing up. "Inu ... yasha," she gasped, cringing with each syllable. Bringing her arm to his chest, she fisted his robe in her hand as the pain subsided. He looked down at her and knew she was in a great deal of agony. "I'm sorry ... for yelling at you," she choked out. "I shouldn't ... have run off."

"What are you apologizing for?!" Inuyasha practically screamed at her. "If I hadn't been such an idiot, I would have been able to pick up your scent and known you were in danger. I would have been able to get here in time!" His expression filled with concern and regret, cursing his name for his selfishness. He brought her even closer to him so her face was buried in his chest. Finding new strength, he stood up preparing to bring Kagome back to the old woman's hut.

Kagome clutched his chest again as she winced in pain. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her. "Inu ... yasha," she almost whispered. "It hurts ... I can't-"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha reprimanded. "Don't talk that way! You're going to be alright! I _will _save you!" Tears dotted the corners of Kagome's eyes. She smiled weakly as her eyes fluttered close and her hand went limp at her side.

He watched her chest rise and fall as it struggled for oxygen. Without hesitation, he began to run as fast as his body would allow towards Kaede's hut, hoping he would make it in time.

A/N: There is chapter four. I know it was short but the next one will be longer, promise! Let me know if you like how the story is going so far. Believe me, there is much more to come. Thanks for reading!

**New Poll Up!**


	5. Understanding Pain

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 5: Understanding Pain**

Purple mist filled the air, shrouding a castle from view. The grounds were silent except for the wind whistling overhead. It had been abandoned long ago, taken over by a formidable force, shielding the location from the outside world.

A little girl, dressed in a ghostly white, walked the wooden planks surrounding the interior rooms of the castle. Her eyes were void of emotion and her skin was pale as snow. Her hands circled a mirror held delicately in her palms, her steps were silent and steady. Taking notice of the great aura enclosed in the room to her right, she stopped and turned to face it. The door slid open by itself as she glided into the room, taking no heed of the door closing behind her.

Her vision cut through the darkness, revealing her master, enclosed in a purple barrier. A scowl was apparent on his lips as his blood red eyes deepened in anger. "Curse that wench," he seethed, pieces of his body circling his head. Slowly, his flesh began to meld together once more, until an entire body became visible. A spider mark was burned into his back, letting all know who he was.

"I can not underestimate her again," Naraku said, a look of anger taking ahold of his face as his eyes flamed with rage. He glanced behind him out of the corner of his eye, watching as his reincarnation stepped into the room. Her footsteps made no sound and her eyes were as black as night. "Kanna," he said, noting her presence. He didn't need to say more, seeing the young girl's mirror swirl with mist.

"The priestess," she said softly, her lips barely moving. "She is after Kagome." An image of the undead priestess, Kikyo, appeared in the mirror. A smirk flitted across Naraku's lips as he looked on with amusement. "She intends to take the shard, as well as her life."

The picture in the mirror revealed Kikyo walking through the forest, her icy expression concentrating on the place in front of her. Soul collectors floated by her side, every so often swooping down to fill her life form with the spirits of dead women. Naraku kept his eyes on her, an evil grin appearing on his face. The woman struggled towards the forest of Inuyasha and the old priestess's village. "Kikyo, what do you plan to do?"

* * *

A flash of red flew across the ground as Inuyasha raced towards the village. He knew it was close because of the scent of humans rising before him, becoming stronger with each step he took. Kagome stirred in her arms as the running movement shot pain throughout her body. "Inu ... yasha," she spoke, pleading with him.

He looked down to see the distress etched into her angelic visage. She slowly opened her eyes, glad to see swirling pools of amber staring down at her. It comforted her, knowing the man she loved was by her side while she was injured. She tried to force a smile, but winced instead. The half-demon slowed his pace and came to a stop, taking notice of the thankful glance she threw him. "Kagome," he mumbled, knowing her condition was getting worse as blood continued to seep out of her fatal stomach wound.

He had to get her to Kaede's. _Just hold on a little longer, Kagome. We're almost there. _The young priestess gently rested her head against his chest as she closed her eyes. Her hand clutched Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat as her face scrunched up, readying herself for the pain as he began running once more. The hut came into view and his heart filled with hope as he found sudden strength, making his muscles propel him faster across the expanse of land between them.

The half-demon rushed through the bamboo covering to find his comrades lying on their backs with cloths on their foreheads. Shippo and Kirara sat by them, trying to evade sleep as stars twinkled in the midnight sky. Kaede was about to dress Sango and Miroku's wounds when she was startled to see Inuyasha burst through the door with Kagome in his arms. "Inuyasha-" she began, before he cut her off.

"Kagome's hurt," he grounded out, his voice breaking from trying to retain his fear and anger. He set the young woman down on a fresh patch of blankets. The elder priestess immediately came to her side, glancing over her life-threatening wounds.

"Ye must leave now." She did not look up at the half-demon's face, too busy gathering medicinal herbs into a wooden bowl.

His amber eyes glared at her. "I'm not leaving her, ya old hag!"

Kaede did not stop her movements as she mixed the concoction together. She merely glanced his way. "Her injuries are in need of attention. I must dress them, Inuyasha." He swiftly sat down next to Kagome and quickly turned around so his back was facing her. The old woman sighed as she began to thoroughly examine the wounded girl.

* * *

The rays of the morning sun shined through the small window in Kaede's hut. Miroku squinted his eyes shut, trying to block out the inevitable sunlight. _Where am I? _He detected heavy breathing beside him and opened his eyes slightly. Glancing around, he was surprised to see the wooden walls of the hut and his companions sleeping about the enclosed area. In the corner, Shippo was snuggled up with Kirara.

Taking slight precaution of the throbbing pain in his head, he turned his neck to see what the source was behind the heavy breathing. Sango slept soundly with a white cloth over her forehead. "Sango," Miroku murmured, trying to rouse her from sleep.

She stirred and groaned before opening her chestnut eyes to find the monk staring at her, his brows furrowed in worry. She brought a hand to her head instinctively to ease her pounding headache. "Miroku," she mumbled softly. "Where are we?" She tried to sit up, but failed as a sharp pain shot through her spine, causing a grunt to sound from her throat.

"Good, ye are awake." Kaede walked in with more herbs while Miroku struggled to sit up. As he acknowledged his surroundings, he saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall to his right. The half-demon's face was consumed by worry and guilt. His eyes were closed, but his ears were erect, alert to the sounds around him. When his gaze left Inuyasha's form, it slowly fell upon Kagome's still figure. Her breathing was ragged and her face wore a pained expression.

His violet eyes snapped back to Sango as she moaned again in pain. Her face contorted into an agonized expression, not fully letting her companions know how much hurt it caused her to simply sit up. Her auburn eyes traveled past Miroku's concerned gaze before catching a glimpse of the injured priestess. "Lady Kaede," Miroku asked in a stern voice. "What happened?" He didn't remember much from the battle with Naraku the day before. After he was thrown by one of the vile man's tentacles, everything went black.

The old woman sighed as she told the story Inuyasha had relayed to her the night before. "I was not able to get much out of Inuyasha. He is worried for Kagome's life and it is not misplaced. What I gathered, she managed to purify Naraku with her spiritual powers, but he in turn dealt her a great deal of damage before he escaped." She sat down beside the fire pit, the coals still warm from the night before, and set about preparing a medicinal tea to help with their injuries.

A grave expression overcame the monk's face. "I see ... " He became deep in thought, his mind flickering to why Naraku would attack Kagome in the first place. Was it Inuyasha that he was after? Or was Kagome a threat to him, much in the same manner Kikyo was?

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he listened to recap Kaede gave. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the young woman's sleeping form. _Kagome ... _

As if on cue, she began to stir. Sweat coated her body and dripped down her visage; her bangs sticking to the nape of her neck and her forehead. When she groaned in pain, the half-demon was immediately at her side. "Kagome ... ?" he called, just above a whisper.

She winced as agony shot through her muscles, centering on the hole in her torso. "Inu ... yasha ... " she whispered as she dreamt. His amber eyes didn't dare leave her face, in hope that her eyes would flutter open and her sunshine smile would spread upon her lips.

"Inuyasha, ye mustn't worry," Kaede assured him, setting aside her medicinal herbs for later use.

"Damn!" he shouted in reply, slamming his fist into the ground. "I just feel so helpless."

Sango looked on with understanding, feeling a pain in her heart as the thought of her younger brother flashed through her mind. "She'll be okay," she mumbled, catching Inuyasha's gaze. "Kagome's strong, she'll pull through." The demon slayer sipped the tea the elder priestess handed her and dropped her gaze to the steaming cup. She could only hope that time would be enough to heal those wounds, seeing as how Kagome used much of her purifying powers to save them all.

As Kaede offered some tea to Inuyasha, he got up and stalked out of the hut, clearly distressed. The three looked on, worry in their eyes.

Miroku brought the cup to his lips as he took a sip. "We must regain our strength quickly if we are to go after Naraku."

"Yeah, but ... " Sango said, glancing up at his face. "What about Kagome? We can't just leave her unprotected."

"Then ye must wait until her injuries are healed," the old woman stated before grabbing a basket and heading out of the hut, towards the fields where the medicinal herbs resided.

* * *

Dusk came quickly as the sun began to set in the horizon. Miroku and Sango both accompanied the small fire Kaede had prepared moments earlier. The warmth chased away the night's cold air, leaving the hut toasty and welcoming to wandering travelers. Their headaches acquired from Naraku's attack had finally subsided, leaving a rather large bump in its place. "I'm going to the hot springs," Sango suddenly announced wearily, standing up with a sigh. As she grabbed some items out of Kagome's bag, she looked over her shoulder to glare at Miroku. "And no peeking," she stated in a gruff voice before pushing aside the bamboo covering and walking towards the springs. The monk was left speechless with a shocked expression. _Why doesn't she trust me?_

"Miroku," Kaede said as he turned around. "Ye must leave now as I dress Kagome's wounds."

"Of course, Lady Kaede," he responded, standing up and shuffling out of the hut with his staff in hand. He glanced over at the village a short walk from where he stood, watching the activity die down for the evening.

As his footsteps met the grass with each step, he saw Shippo galloping towards him from the river. "Hey, Miroku," he said, bouncing up on the monk's shoulder and questioning him with his emerald gaze. "Is Kagome awake yet?"

Miroku sensed his worry and yearned to quell the kit's fears. "No, not yet, Shippo. She suffered terrible injuries; it'll take some time for her to recover." The fox demon's face fell in disappointment. "How about you go down to the hot springs with Sango?" the monk offered with a sympathetic smile.

He seemed to ponder this a moment and decided there wasn't much more he could do. "Okay," Shippo finally nodded in agreement, though Miroku could hear the disappointment in his voice. The young boy ran off none the less, towards the cluster of trees Sango had gone of towards only moments earlier. The monk sighed, his mind reeling with thoughts of Naraku, as he headed towards the village.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the tree overlooking Kaede's hut. His back leaned up against the trunk with one knee bent; his elbow resting on top. Amber eyes gazed out towards the golden sun and the soft wind circling his moonlight hair pulled him deep into thought. _Damn ... Kagome hasn't woken up all day. Why ... why couldn't I get there sooner? _His mind turned to the vile half-demon who bestowed the injuries in the first place. As he cursed Naraku's name in his head, threatening there would be hell to pay, Kaede walked out of the hut and passed beneath his branch.

"Inuyasha," she called up to him. "Could ye come here?"

His ears flicked atop his head as he jumped down, sensing something was troubling her. "What is it, Kaede?" he asked as his feet his the ground. "Is Kagome okay?"

The old woman could detect the hurt and concern flashing across his eyes. "Kagome is struggling to get better. It will be a long and hard battle if ye leave her here to be cared for. It best be wise should you bring her back to her own era on the other side of the well. Their medicine seems to be of much more help then what can be done here."

The half-demon's face lightened with understanding and he glanced towards the hut, recognizing the smell of hurt and pain as it mingled with Kagome's scent. "Yeah," was his reply as he ambled towards the wooden shack. Kaede watched him until his red-clad figure disappeared behind the bamboo covering. Sighing, the old priestess turned on her heel and made her way towards the herb garden, hoping to catch the few rays of sunlight.

Inuyasha stepped into the hut, the only source of light came from the soft glow of the fire. He watched Kagome's face twist in agony and lept to her side, knowing she was still asleep. "Everything is going to be okay," he whispered to her, hoping the young woman was conscious enough to hear his promise. Gently, he guided his hands to lay beneath her torso and thighs, palms up, as he prepared to pick her up. Suddenly, a heart-wrenching scream sounded from her lips and he hurriedly set her down; his ears laying flat against his head. He hadn't realized how much suffering he could cause her by such a simple gesture.

Sango was just leaving the hotsprings, tying the last string on her kimono, as Shippo ran towards the river to play with a grazing Kirara. She smiled in spite of herself and ventured towards the hut. It was only moments later that a shriek sounded through the village. Immediately recognizing Kagome's pained screech, she broke into a run and closed the distance between her and where her wounded friend lay. As she burst through the covered door, her eyes were wild with worry and concern. The demon slayer came across Inuyasha leaning over the injured priestess's sleeping form, watching her as if his gaze could ease her pain.

The woman's entrance startled him, and Inuyasha turned around in the direction of the footsteps. Noticing it was only his comrade, his ears flattened against his bangs once more and his eyes fell upon Kagome. "I can't bring her back to her time ... " he mumbled, hoping Sango understood his dilemma.

"Go," she commanded, moving to stand beside her friend.

The half-demon glanced at her before nodding. He rose from his kneeling positiong and walked towards the door. He stopped, gazed over his shoulder, and looked at the young woman's mangled body. "I have to get help from her time. If I don't ... " He trailed off, unable to finish his thought, but knowing his point had been proven.

Her expression softened as she gazed on with understanding. "We'll watch over Kagome," she promised, watching as he took one last hesitant glance. His eyes flickered to hers in determination before he ran out towards the bone-eater's well.

A/N: Well, sorry for the bit of the wait. I was going to have it up earlier today, but I got caught up with some things and I hadn't even finished editing this chapter. Hope it was long enough to satisfy your craving for a bit, even if it was a bit of a filler. Things heat up over the next few chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!

**New poll up!**


	6. Awakening

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 6: Awakening**

A scream pierced through the sky, alerting villagers who were getting ready to bed down for the night. A few heads peeked out from their huts before returning to their nightly duties, used to the constant trouble concerning the old priestess's hut on the outskirts of the town. Ever since the half-demon and his friends had made camp there, all sorts of problems had occurred daily. The towns folk paid no mind, knowing that although the group was strange, they were capable of defending the small village against any demon attack.

Miroku glanced up from looking at a shop selling ancient scriptures and his gaze followed the direction of the sound. "Kagome ... " he mumbled, immediately rushing off. Dreaded thoughts crossed his mind, all of them involving fatal injuries or death to the young woman. These ideas only caused him to push his legs faster as he ran out of the village and up the hill towards Kaede's hut.

When he arrived, he saw Inuyasha sprinting in the opposite direction. He stopped in his tracks as the half-demon passed him. "Inuyasha, wait! Where are you going?!" Miroku shouted, watching as red disappeared into the forest. He looked back and ran into the hut, confusion crossing his eyes.

Sango was huddled in the corner, her arms wrapped around her knees, as she gazed upon Kagome's sleeping form. The monk's eyes softened as he walked over and sat down beside her. "Oh, Miroku ... " she whispered. "What are we going to do? I feel so helpless, just sitting here, not being able to help her while she's in pain."

"I know, Sango," he soothed, embracing her shoulders gently. Her head willingly bent into his chest. "Kagome is strong-willed. There is no need to worry. Besides," he said with a smile. "Inuyasha would not allow any harm to come to her."

It seemed to quell her fears for the time being, but she still felt nauseous at the thought of what was to happen to the priestess. She had already lost her entire family, her comrades, and the place she called home. She couldn't handle another shot to the heart. Miroku knew his words were little comfort, but it was all he could give. He continued to whisper reassurance to Sango as her eye lids slowly closed, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Although he wished to stay awake to watch over Kagome and wait for Inuyasha's return, the monk felt his own weariness creep up on him. They hadn't yet healed from their encounter with Naraku. It wasn't long before he closed his eyes and sleep overcame him.

* * *

True to his word, Inuyasha would rather die then see harm come to Kagome. He was her protector, damn it! Why did he have to fail at the times he was needed most? These thoughts continued to circulate in his head as he jumped through the bone-eater's well, all the while trying to come up with what to say to Kagome's mother. Not only was he afraid to admit he was unable to protect Kagome, but he was afraid she would shun him like so many others had.

Never the less, he would go through that torment, if only to save Kagome's life. Stealth-like, he crept through the shadows of the shrine grounds, avoiding the glows of the lights scattered about and side stepping the old man sweeping the path. He wasn't up to the geezer rambling on about pointless things, especially when a girl's life was at stake. "Hey, Inuyasha," Souta called out, stopping the half-demon in his path. "What'cha doin' creeping around like that?"

He turned around to see Kagome's younger brother coming up the stairs, soccer ball in hand. "Nothin'," he replied nonchalantly, his eyes glancing nervously between the door and Souta's confused expression. "Your mom around?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen," was his reply before he smiled and headed inside, inviting Inuyasha to follow. The house was warm and cozy, evident of the open oven and the smell of food in the air. "Mom, Inuyasha's here."

A young woman in her mid-thirties appeared from the kitchen doorway, wiping her hands off on a dish towel. "Hello, is Kagome with you?" were the first words out of her mouth, followed by a smile. It was one thing to handle Kagome when she was screaming and yelling at him, but it was a whole different story when you were faced with Ms. Higurashi; always calm and serene, never outright angry. That's what frightened him.

"Uh, no," he stuttered, slipping his hands into his kimono sleeves. "Actually, that's what I gotta talk to you about." He swallowed the lump in his throat and waited for her response.

Her smile faltered for a moment, dropping into a tight line, as she stopped the motions with her hands. "Souta, why don't you go upstairs and put away your things." The young boy looked between the two for a moment, giving his mother a concerned glance, before doing as he was told. As soon as the sound of his footsteps faded, Ms. Higurashi set aside the towel and motioned for Inuyasha to take a seat. "What happened?" she asked softly.

He stared down at the table for a moment, wishing he had something to occupy his hands. "If you were in a lot of pain," he explained, not yet meeting her gaze. "What would you do?"

She stared at him for a long while until his amber eyes fixed upon her own. "Pain," she echoed. Kagome had told her bits and pieces about what happened on the other side of the well, but if Inuyasha was coming back to the present alone and spoke about some sort of pain, only worried thoughts crossed her mind. "What kind of pain?"

The half-demon swallowed and averted his gaze. He shouldn't be stalling like this, knowing someone needed him. "Like a lot of pain," he explained vaguely.

Kagome's mother pursed her lips and sat there patiently, thinking over his words. No doubt it had something concerning her daughter. "Well," she finally said, standing up. "I don't know exactly what has happened, but I'll do what I can." Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, she walked out of the kitchen.

A moment later, she came back with a first aid kit and set it down on the table. "These won't help much, but its better then nothing." She was silent for a moment as she studied the young man before her. "Inuyasha," she pleaded, gaining his attention. "If this is life-threatening, I need to know."

He gulped under her gaze before diverting his eyes. "Uh ... "

* * *

A black void was stretched out before her as another wave of pain washed over her worn and aching body. "Please stop ... " Kagome mumbled, but her plea went unheard. Agony continued to shoot through what seemed like every muscle in her, making her bite her lip to hold back the tears. She struggled to open her eyes, only to be met with darkness. The only source of light came from the moon, shining through the small window of Kaede's hut. She turned her head to gaze at her comrades.

Five forms slept soundly, scattered about. Everyone was accounted for except for the one she desperately wanted to see. She struggled to sit up, but the strain in her muscles kept her from doing so. Taking a moment to regain some lost strength, Kagome lay still and stared up at the hut's ceiling.

Memories of the battle they had faced came flooding back. She remembered throwing herself at Naraku in one last attempt to kill him, but she knew she it had been in vain. The throbbing sensation in her head and that of her stomach reminded her of that fact. Pressing her hand against her wounded abdomen, she tried to recall how old the injuries were. She had a feeling she had been out for some time. But one thing continued to make its way into her mind.

Inuyasha had been hurt.

_Where is he? _She silently asked, her eyes skimming the room's occupants once more. _Where is Inuyasha?_ Silencing a scream in her throat, she moved and twisted the injury to her abdomen. As the young priestess sat up, the throbbing in her head seemed to amplify ten-fold and her left arm was almost useless; it was numb and hung limp at her side. Struggling, she pushed herself into a standing position, leaning against the wall as a support.

Kagome's desire to see Inuyasha seemed to push away all the pain and agony, giving her body strength to move forward. She had to see him. She had to make sure he was alright. Her mind would not rest until she found him, safe and sound.

Biting her lip, the time-traveling girl ignored the searing twinge of discomfort. She carefully made her way over to the door, pulling it aside to gaze out towards the quiet village. Her eyes scanned the darkness, looking for signs of her beloved half-demon.

Her heart skipped a beat as orbs of white light hovered above the Sacred Tree, giving her a clue to where he might be. "Kikyo ... " she mumbled dejectedly. Her face fell at the thought of the dead priestess. "He went and saw Kikyo. Of course he did. Why wouldn't he?" she whispered into the soft breeze, tears stinging her eyes. _He loves her. _

Although her heart cried tears of crimson, she had to see him, even if it meant being hurt again. Her body seemed to scream in protest, but her feet shuffled through the grass and she grasped onto objects in which to support herself. After a few minutes of agonizing torture, she felt slight relief flood through her veins as she reached the edge of the forest. The orbs of white light became clearer and she could feel them calling to her. A chill resonated through her soul as the barrier set up around the Sacred Tree allowed her entrance.

Confusion passed through her eyes, her senses on high alert. Why had she been able to pass through Kikyo's barrier? And why it there in the first place? Her immediate thoughts were to turn around and flee the scene, but the image of Inuyasha's wounded form pressed her onward. Kagome leaned against a nearby tree, trying to regain her strength. During her battle to reach these Sacred grounds, her wound had reopened and blood was beginning to soak through her shirt. She clutched at her stomach, fighting to try and close the wound once more, all the while scanning the trees for signs of her beloved half-demon.

After a moment of failure on both attempts, she pushed off the rough bark, using the remaining trees as guidance. Eventually, the forest thinned and a clearing came into view. The ghostly priestess, Kikyo, stood next to the God tree, staring at the approaching girl. It seemed as if she had been waiting for her. The undead woman's eyes gleamed over with dull hatred as the souls of the dead hovered in the air.

The injured priestess stared at Kikyo before collapsing to her knees. A grunt sounded from her throat as her hands flew out, bracing herself. She quickly regretted such a brash move as pain prickled through her left arm. She bowed her head, grimacing from the torture. _Where is Inuyasha? _Her eyes searched the ground below her, watching her blood stain the grass. _Shouldn't he be here?_Her body was paralyzed as its strength wore down, but not before she willed her head to look up and see Kikyo's cold stare.

"Foolish girl," the woman spoke, her lips formed in a tight line. "You are pathetic. Inuyasha has left, leaving you to die." She walked towards Kagome, her steps graceful. "Do you actually believe he loved you? Do you think he cared?" When the injured girl's eyes filled with hurt and tears threatened to spill, Kikyo smiled.

_What does she mean? Inuyasha left me? No ... he would never do that. _Doubt crossed her mind as the elder woman's stare bore into her own. Kikyo reached for the Jewel Shard around her reincarnation's neck, inches from her grasp. "No ... " Kagome whispered weakly. "You can't ... have it."

Her hand stopped as Kagome's words sunk in. "Impudent wench! Who is going to stop me?" Reaching into the depths of her soul, Kagome found her strength returning, determination fueling each move of her muscles. She lifted her hands off the ground and came to a kneeling position. Taking the opportunity, Kikyo ripped the Jewel from the girl's neck. "I will use these shards to defeat Naraku." With a final glance, Kikyo turned on her heel towards the Sacred Tree.

As the distance grew between the two women, Kagome managed to stand, slightly leaning forward from the pain. She clutched her stomach as she coughed, causing blood to shoot from her mouth. "I can't let you take it." Slowly, the girl struggled forward, her legs feeling like lead.

Kikyo turned around before she could come within arm's reach of the tree. Her eyes watched the young priestess carefully as she staggered towards her, knowing Kagome was in a great deal of agony. "Fool," she mumbled, pulling an arrow from her quiver. "Do you honestly believe you stand a chance?" Her face absent of emotion, Kikyo brought her bow and arrow together as she aimed them at Kagome's heart.

A/N: Not many reviews for the past chapter, but its all good. I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review!


	7. A Fallen Comrade, Inuyasha's Decision

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 7: A Fallen Comrade, Inuyasha's Decision**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, cursing under his breath for taking so long to retrieve the medication Kagome desperately needed. After vaguely explaining to her mother that 'someone' had been injured, not mentioning who, the woman had scurried about for various bottles and boxes, all of which made no sense to the half-demon. Never the less, he piled them into the bag and thanked Ms. Higurashi for her help. She even added a paper with a bunch of instructions on how to use the different remedies.

"Good woman," he mumbled, gripping the small, dark bag in his hand tighter. His amber eyes glanced about the clearing before he dashed in the direction of Kaede's hut. Not a moment later, the scent of graveyard soil hit him like a ton of bricks, stopping him in his tracks. The wind blew softly about as his gaze searched the surrounding trees. Orbs of white hovered in the distance, shadows protruding from the edge. Inuyasha knew Kikyo lay beyond the foliage, but he couldn't bring himself to run off to the undead priestess. He had more pressing matters to attend to. A blur of red sped through the forest at break-neck speed.

His nose twitched as the breeze settled, searching for the familiar scent of lilacs and vanilla. Confusion crossed his eyes as the old woman's hut came into view and Kagome's intoxicating scent did not linger amongst the medicinal herbs. "Damn it," he growled as he propelled himself towards the village, the trees vanishing behind him as he broke the forest's edge. Dread built in the pit of his stomach as each step brought him closer, knowing that the girl he sought wasn't lying safely inside.

Inuyasha threw open the door cover and his eyes immediately searched the empty space where he had left Kagome hours before. His snarling must have made quite a commotion, for Miroku and Sango woke from a dead sleep. The demon slayer rubbed her eyes sleepily, peering at the doorway where her comrade now stood. "Inuyasha?" she questioned hesitantly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the hut.

"What is it?" Miroku asked, standing abruptly, concerned about the wild look in the half-demon's eyes. He followed Inuyasha's molten gaze to the empty cot, absent of warmth and a certain time-traveling priestess. "Where is Kagome?"

The bag of medicine fell to the floor, a resounding thump occuring seconds after. Inuyasha, too upset to answer the monk's question, turned on his heel and disappeared through the doorway, leaving his friends to rouse from sleep and ponder his rash movements.

Although very faint, he had managed to pick up Kagome's scent trail. Blades of grass crumpled beneath his feet as he dashed in the direction the scent led him: straight towards Kikyo. He ignored the sting as leaves whipped against his face and tree limps tore at his fire-rat robe. His thoughts only consisted of the many possibilities that would occur if the two women he cared about most were to ever meet alone.

He continued running, even as the trees cleared and the sight before him became visible. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a jolt through his body, stopping him in his tracks. He shouted in pain as he was flung backwards, crashing into the ground. Annoyance and surprise crossed his features, but only for a moment as he gazed up to see a barrier surrounding the Sacred Tree, along with Kagome and Kikyo.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, peering through the wavering barricade. A soft white light danced about the clearing, encircling the God Tree. His breath hitched in his throat as he eyed Kagome's injured form. She was in worse shape than he left her. She fell to her knees in pain as blood pooled out of her stomach, splattering the grass crimson. Her beautiful black hair was draped across her shoulders and her auburn eyes brimmed with tears.

Kikyo's hand came closer to the jewel around her reincarnation's throat, a knowing smile flitting softly across her lips. Inuyasha watched the scene unfold in front of him as his beloved ripped the Sacred Jewel from Kagome's neck. "Kikyo!" he screamed, noting the fleeting glance she sent his way. So she knew he was here. She could see him. Did that mean that Kikyo created this barrier? The half-demon's thoughts swirled with confusion, not having a clue as to her purpose.

"I will use these shards to defeat Naraku," he heard Kikyo say as she turned away from Kagome, heading back toward the Sacred Tree.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, as she made no recognition of hearing him. Growling, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, bringing it out into a fighting stance and directing it towards his target. A red glow seemed to wrap around the weapon, bringing forth dormant powers. With a battle cry, the half-demon swung his barrier-breaking sword onto the barricade. Sparks flew about as he made contact, but it did nothing to the barrier, did not make its powers waver in any way. With a cry, he was shot backwards into the ground once more.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha sat up from where he lay, rubbing his head in pain. His father's fang lay on the ground beside him, no longer transformed into the mighty sword. With a growl, he was on his feet once more, watching the scene before him unfold. Kagome struggled to stand, leaning over slightly to clutch her stomach with her uninjured arm. Blood shot from her mouth as she coughed and she slowly staggered forward, her visage twisting in pain with each step.

"Kagome ... " the half-demon mumbled, gazing on in horror as the girl continued forward.

She held her arm against her stomach, trying to steady her blurred vision. "I can't let you take it," she mumbled softly.

Kikyo turned around. Her eyes watched the young priestess carefully as she staggered towards her and Inuyasha knew Kagome was in a great deal of agony. His ears strained to hear what whispered off the undead priestess's lips, but it was no use, for the barrier prevented him from doing so. His beloved, no longer smiling, brought her bow and arrow together, aiming them at Kagome's heart.

"No, Kikyo!" the half-demon yelled as the arrow was released from the bow. It was absorbed in a brilliant pink light before crashing into its target. Kagome's body lurched as the arrow hit the mark, causing her to fall backwards. Tears fell from her eyes as a serene expression took over her face. As if in slow motion, she fell backwards, not knowing she was being watched by her beloved half-demon. When she hit the ground, the barrier around them dissolved and Inuyasha wasted no time running to her side.

He picked the girl's head slightly off of the ground. "Kagome?" the silver-haired man questioned, locking her eyes with his.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as blood seeped from the corner of her mouth. The fatal weapon protruded out of her chest, piercing her heart. Inuyasha's eyes roamed from the wound to her auburn gaze, noting the ragged breaths she struggled to take. "Inu ... yasha ..." she whispered, using a great deal of strength for such a simple task.

Inuyasha used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her cascading tears. "It's okay. I'm not letting you die on me, wench." He tried to force a smirk as he reassured her. Kagome returned the smile, glad to see his stubborn attitude even in such a dark time. Gently, she shook her head, ignoring the tingle that prickled her skin.

Miroku and Sango ran up from behind Inuyasha and stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed the horrible scene before them. A pure light shined from Kikyo's hands as she joined her shard of the Sacred Jewel with the piece she stole form Kagome. Only a short moment passed before the light dimmed and she draped it around her neck.

Kagome's breathing was becoming short. Taking in their comrades mumbled conversation, the monk and demon slayer knew the young girl's life was nearing its end. Immediately, Sango swiveled her gaze to the undead priestess, glaring as tears pricked the corner of her eyes. "How could you?!" she screamed, arming Hiraikotsu over her back. She attempted to charge the girl, but was stopped with Miroku's hand around her waist. "How could you?" she continued to repeat, her tears falling faster as her voice broke with desolation.

Finally, with no more strength left, she dropped the large boomerang and allowed Miroku to take her into his arms. He made soothing sounds, trying to comfort the broken girl.

The half-demon's face fell at the sight of Kagome's negative response. "What do you mean?" he almost shouted, fear evident in his voice.

She gripped onto his kimono, holding her limp body off the ground. "I'm so sorry ... Inuyasha. I ... wish I had ... more time ... with you." He brought her close to his chest, still gazing at her angelic visage. With all of her remaining energy, Kagome pulled herself up to his face, pressing her lips to his in one last attempt to relay her feelings of love.

Surprise flashed across his visage for a moment, but before he could respond, she had drawn away, gently falling back into his arms. Her grip on his robe of the fire rat went limp as the light disappeared from her chestnut eyes and she was gone. The arrow that had been her fatal wound disappeared, leaving Inuyasha paralyzed at what just happened.

"Kagome?" he whispered in disbelief, his eyes widening in shock, unable to grasp the concept. "Kagome!" Her name continued to come from his throat, over and over again, piercing the night sky. "This can't be happening!" Inuyasha's eyes brimmed with tears as he shoved his face into her lifeless body, trying to ignore the scent of death and breathe in her unique smell.

"Forgive me," he whispered in her ear. "If only I had gotten back sooner ... " After a few minutes of mourning dry tears, he set her down and gruffly got to his feet. Turning towards Kikyo, he drew Tetsusaiga from his sheath and pointed it in her direction. Rage and vengeance flared in his molten orbs as he brought his sword above his head. With a battle cry, he adverted his attack at the last moment, stabbing the weapon into the ground and knelt beside Kagome. "Damn," he swore, cursing his name.

"Why ... ?" he almost whispered, directing his question at his former beloved. With a sigh, he stood up, fists clenched at his sides, as he looked over at Kikyo.

She stared back at him, a cold expression on her face. "She did not belong here, Inuyasha," she stated coldly. "She did not possess the power to protect the Sacred Jewel! It should have been given to me once I was returned to this world, but the foolish wench refused to listen." Inuyasha's anger rose at her words, pain gripping his heart. "Now come, Inuyasha," she continued, her eyes unwavering. "You shall join me in the fires of hell."

A large hold opened beneath the priestess as air shot out from under her, causing her midnight hair to twirl in an ethereal dance. Her kimono was thrust upwards as she reached out her arms, inviting Inuyasha into them. Her skin shimmered in the moonlight, illuminating a heavenly glow around her frame. Her body began a slow descent into the earth as Inuyasha watched, his expression unchanging.

With a heavy heart, he began to walk towards her, hearing Miroku's shouts from behind him. "No, Inuyasha!" the monk yelled, still gripping a tear stricken Sango who was too upset to do much. It seemed as if his calls were in vain as the half-demon didn't even acknowledge him.

A rare smile flitted across Kikyo's lips as the silver-haired man continued to come closer, but he stopped just short form her waiting arms. Leaning down, he put his mouth by her ear. "I will **never** go to hell with you," he mumbled dangerously, causing the woman to drop her arms. He reached out and ripped the jewel from her throat. The hole surrounding her close as the winds calmed and everything was quiet.

Hurt poised upon her face as she continued to stare at Inuyasha, her eyes pleading with him. Without so much as a glimpse, he turned around and headed back to where Sango and Miroku were kneeling beside Kagome's body. "I see," Kikyo said softly. "You loved her, didn't you Inuyasha?" He could hear the agony in her voice, but his heart did not yearn to comfort her as it often did. She kept quiet, knowing what his silence meant.

With a mournful glance at his back, she closed her eyes, feeling her soul-collectors wrap around her slim frame. The white demons whisked her way into the night sky, leaving Inuyasha and his friends to grieve the girl's death.

The half-demon's bangs fell in front of his face as he knelt beside Kagome, ignoring the stares from Sango and Miroku. He slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn," he mumbled, anger evident in his voice. "Why hadn't I realized Kikyo's intentions sooner?"

Sango sniffled back her tears, pulling herself out of Miroku's grasp. "There was nothing that could be done," she whispered quietly, reaching a hand towards him in an attempt to comfort his shattered heart. "None of us had expected it. We didn't know." The demon slayer felt horrible, uncontrollably detached. She had promised Inuyasha they would watch over Kagome, and they had failed. Her death rests solely on the three of them.

"She's right, Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up, staying strong for the both of them. The death of Lady Kagome had been a blow to his own heart, but he could not bring himself to break his calm stature in such dark times. "You tried your best."

"But it wasn't enough!" he snapped, whipping his head to his remaining comrades. Tears glistened in his eyes. "I was supposed to protect her and I failed!"

Sango winced under his angered expression, guilt washing over her. Miroku gripped her tightly, his violet eyes boring into his half-demon friend.

Inuyasha held out the half-completed jewel in his palm. _What can I do? How can I bring her back? _Without another word, he picked up Kagome's body very carefully, draping her arms around his neck. Slowly, he began walking back to Kaede's hut in one last effort to save the one he loved.

A/N: I am very sorry for the long delay, but I just didn't have the inspiration to edit this chapter so it took me about three days until I actually finished it. Sorry about that. Maybe because it doesn't have much interest. Oh well, the story must go on! Please review!


	8. Tears of Sorrow

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 8: Tears of Sorrow**

A never ending darkness hung over the castle, shrouding the grounds in a black night. Red spheres of hatred burned in the shadows as they peered at the looking glass. A little girl dressed in a ghostly white held a mirror in her hands, waiting patiently for her master's instructions. Her dull eyes watched his every movement as her ears listened to his whispers.

Naraku grinned as his flesh continued to mold together once more. He watched the scene of Kagome's death play over and over again, observing the choice Inuyasha made towards Kikyo. "So, she was able to kill that wretched girl. Kikyo has saved me a great deal of trouble."

Ever so slightly, a shiver crept down Kanna's spine. She had always played the faithful dog towards Naraku, but never had she believed in his goals. It was true she had no emotions, but in her mind she did not wish to bring darkness upon others. To see him so close to success made her almost anxious and worried as to what would happen if his goal would be reached. Her sister, Kagura, was already walking on thin ice and there was no doubt that she, too, would die. But would that be the fate of all of Naraku's followers? Would they die after he had no need for them?

Inuyasha staggered through the forest with Kagome in his arms. Naraku's smirk widened as he observed the scene and couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. "Now, there is no one standing in my way." As his eyes left the mirror, so did the image. Bowing slightly, Kanna turned and made her exit, closing the wooden door behind her.

Her master's words were true. When his body became complete, he would be able to get rid of his human heart for good. Then Kikyo would have no protection against him and all hope would be lost. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

The sun slowly crept over the horizon, sending waves of light across the land; day break had come. Inuyasha's legs felt like lead, weighed down by guilt and sorrow. His bangs covered his eyes as he desperately tried to hold back tears. It was all his fault. If only he had known Kikyo's intentions sooner. If only he had never let Kagome get hurt in the first place. If only he was stronger, faster, wiser ... then maybe none of this would have happened.

Why couldn't he save her?

He continued to repeat the question over and over again in his mind, trying to come up with a logical answer. Did the fates not deem him worthy enough? Was it destiny for him to forever wallow in guilt and pain? Would it always be he who was left behind?

"I tried," he whispered, trying to apologize to the dead woman in his arms. A single tear fell from his amber spheres and dropped onto Kagome's cheek. "I'm so sorry." Nothing he said would ease the burden from his shoulders.

Miroku walked steadily behind his half-demon companion, making sure he kept space between them. To lose Kagome made his heart feel as if it were ripping open within his chest. He could not sympathize how hard Inuyasha was taking it. He probably blamed himself for the young priestess's death. "Inuyasha, it is not your fault," he said, trying to console his friend's heartache. "There was nothing that could be done." He only got silence in return.

"I have an idea of what he's going through," Sango said from beside him. Tears no longer fell from her auburn eyes, but the sorrow could be heard in her voice all the same. "When my brother and comrades were killed, I blamed myself for their deaths. Maybe I could have done something to change what happened." She wrapped her arms around her body in order to bring some sort of comfort. "It wasn't until I realized Naraku manipulated Kohaku into doing those things that I finally began to forgive myself. I still have yet to completely release the blame."

The monk peered at her, not saying much and allowing her to speak. He didn't know the burden Sango and Inuyasha carried. Although he had been hurt by his father's death and the curse of the wind tunnel, never in his life did he feel so hollow and dark. Without Kagome to brighten up the day, it seemed no hope remained among the travelers.

Kaede's hut came into view and the smell of medicinal herbs wafted through the window. It seemed as if the old woman suspected something had occurred and prepared whatever she deemed necessary. The night before, she heard a little commotion in the hut. She opened her eyes to see Miroku and Sango grabbing their weapons and preparing for battle. "What is it?" she had asked them, sitting up to watch their movements. "Where are ye going?"

Sango had looked at her, a strange mix of worry and confusion in her eyes. "We're going after Inuyasha." Before more could be said, the demon slayer ran out of the hut with Miroku close behind her.

The monk paused to give the old woman a grim expression. "Be prepared for the worst, Lady Kaede. It seems trouble has come once again." She watched as he dashed after Sango and the door fluttered close behind him.

Since the disappearance of the group, a horrible feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach and nothing but Kagome occupied her mind. She had been missing when everyone had left, leaving only ill thoughts behind. And she was not the only one who sensed it. Shippo was distraught with worry as he awoke to find that his surrogate sister, along with the rest of his friends, had disappeared.

He sat beside the old woman, sitting with his legs and arms crossed. His head was slightly bowed in thought as he struggled not to run after his comrades. "Where are they and why aren't they back yet?" he suddenly asked, only to receive silence from Kaede. Kirara let out a pained meow as she yearned for Sango's return.

Footsteps were heard just outside the hut, drawing the attention of the trio. The bamboo door was pushed aside to reveal Inuyasha. His bangs covered his face to hide the tears swimming in his eyes and Kagome was draped in his arms. He set her down without a word and sat beside her, crossing his arms and legs.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo mumbled, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. Something was wrong. He watched as Miroku and Sango stepped through the doorway. The demon slayer's eyes were red and she leaned against her companion for support. The monk led her over to the opposite side of the hut and sat down, resting her head against his chest. Kirara jumped onto her mistress's lap and offered her condolences, knowing Kagome's fate.

The small fox demon turned his gaze back to the young priestess. He hesitantly walked over as tears stung his eyes. Her skin was pale and no color touched her lips. When he placed a hand on her arm, he quickly drew back from the cold. No breath escaped her lips and he couldn't detect a heartbeat. A whimper slipped from his lips as he glanced up at the half-demon to confirm his suspicions. When Inuyasha refused to meet his eyes, he knew it was true. Kagome was dead.

Shippo began to ball his eyes out as he collapsed to the floor. Incoherent words fumbled from his mouth as he cried out his anguish. "Don't cry, Shippo," Inuyasha said softly, causing the young kit to silence his bawling. "You have to be strong."

He rubbed his sleeve across his face to clear away the tears. "But I don't wanna!" he replied as more cries sounded through the hut. He shut his eyes, hoping that all of this was just a dream, but no such luck. All the times they had escaped death had them confident. Only when it was too late did they realize how hard reality could come crashing down upon them.

Moments passed as a grieving silence settled over the group, each morning the death of a fallen comrade who had become a friend, and to some, she was more than that. Suddenly, Inuyasha stood up and prepared to walk out the door. Sango sniffled and withdrew her head from Miroku's chest. "Where are you going, Inuyasha?" she asked, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

The half-demon glanced back at them, one arm holding open the door. The early sunlight shown into the room, lighting up his shadowed features. His golden eyes no longer held spark, but were instead dull and lifeless. "I'm going to bring her back," he said softly before disappearing from the hut.

Miroku sighed, feeling his friend's pain. He doubted there was much hope to bring Kagome back from the dead. Unless .... His eyes widened in realization. Inuyasha didn't plan to bring Kagome back like Kikyo had been, did he? Doesn't he realize that his former love is no longer alive? To bring Kagome back as a lifeless corpse would be cruel.

He moved to stand, anxious to get to the bottom of Inuyasha's reasoning. "I don't believe Inuyasha would do such a thing," Kaede said, causing him to freeze. She turned towards him. "My sister was killed by a vile being and brought back from the dead unwillingly. He knows she is not meant to walk amongst the living. Why would he force such a fate on Kagome?"

The monk took a moment to absorb the old woman's words. So she had been thinking the same thing. But her reasoning was correct. The half-demon understood the torment Kikyo endured as she walked among the living. He wouldn't dare inflict the same devastation on Kagome. So what was his plan?

* * *

Trees bent back and forth, swirling in the strong winds that passed through the forest. A tornado scattered leaves in its path as it sped through the brush. Two wolf demons followed after it desperately, calling for it to stop for just a moment. Finally, already aggravated, the winds died down the the whirlwind ceased, leaving Kouga standing in its wake.

"Would you two stop whining and hurry up?! We're never going to catch Naraku at this pace!" he yelled as Ginta and Hakkaku struggled to keep up. He placed his hand on his hip and waited for his two pack members to catch up.

"Please, Kouga," Ginta moaned as they came to a stop and plopped down on the ground. "We've been searching for Naraku nonstop for days now."

Hakkaku nodded slightly, eyeing their leader with pleading eyes. "Yeah, we need a break."

The wolf prince grunted and turned away, annoyed he had to waste time with bumbling idiots while he could be off destroying his arch nemesis. "How are we going to defeat Naraku if we're always resting?" he asked, turning back and pointing a finger at them. "It would be better off if-" Suddenly, he stopped mid-sentence and took a whiff of the breeze once more.

His companions looked on with confusion. "What is it Kouga?" Hakkaku asked.

"Is it Naraku?" Ginta added.

His crystal blue eyes widened with terror and the sheer thoughts of what the scent could mean. He traced the direction it was coming from and turned his head in the direction of the old woman's hut. "Kagome's scent," he mumbled, taking a few steps forward. _It's different. _Without another thought, he raced off towards his beloved, leaving his comrades in the dust behind him. _What if that mutt couldn't protect Kagome? _The blurs of the forest flew by him as he sped on in rage. "If he put Kagome in any danger, I'll kill him!"

_

* * *

_

Sunlight slid through the cracks in the doorway, sending a wave of golden light over Kagome's lifeless corpse. A slight breeze rustled her hair, giving her an ethereal appearance. Sango watched the wind twirl through the dead woman's clothes, making it appear as if she were alive and breathing. But with a heavy heart, she knew that wasn't the case. Kagome was gone and there was nothing she could think of to bring her back.

After all, the Jewel of Four Souls was only half completed. It would take too long to collect the remaining pieces without Kagome's ability to see the shards. And even if they were to make the jewel whole again and defeat Naraku, too much time would have elapsed. Kagome's soul already would have moved onto the afterlife. Then there would be no return.

She sighed deeply. Why did she have to lose yet another person close to her? Wasn't taking her family and entire village enough? Would there be any end to this torment? Unfortunately for her, she would never know the answer. For now, her only hope is that Inuyasha would pull through and find someway to bring them back from this darkness.

"What are you thinking about?" Miroku whispered quietly, although he already knew the answer.

Sango shifted in his arms to peer up at him. "Do you think Inuyasha will find a way to save her?"

He tore his gaze from her and eyed Kagome's corpse. "He cares for Kagome and he has always tried to do what is best for her. I do not believe he would lie about such a thing. If he knew of a way to bring her back, then he will fight to his last breath to obtain it."

The demon slayer nodded slightly, glad for his words of reassurance. But it did not quell the sorrow within her. What if he failed?

Outside, the wind howled furiously as it rapidly picked up the pace, thrashing wildly against the hut. Immediately, Sango and Miroku were alerted and jumped up into battle stances, preparing to defend their home base as well as their comrades.

Just as fast as it had come, the wind stopped, and all was calm again. Slowly, the door was pushed aside to reveal Kouga. His face seemed full of fury and concern, but it quickly vanished as he took in the sights around him.

Kaede turned from stoking the fire to glance at the newcomer as Shippo hid behind her. She eyed him cautiously, uncertain of what his intentions were. Although she never spoke to him, Kagome had often told her of the wolf demon who had feelings towards her. Finding out about her death, Kouga could very well be unstable and go out into an all out rampage. "What is yer business here?" she asked gruffly.

He ignored her as his piercing blue eyes landed on Kagome. The scent of death hung heavily in the air and he could not stop a lump from forming in his throat. Her cheeks were no longer rosy and her skin was as white as snow. A bluish tint had formed across her lips and blood stained her abdomen, although it no longer flowed freely. He took a few steps forward robotically and knelt beside her without saying a word. Grabbing her hand, he found it to be ice cold.

"Kagome," he whispered hoarsely, hoping to wake her. When she didn't move, he felt his heart lurch. Her breath did not come and her heart did not beat. As his worst fears came to life and slowly seeped into his subconsciousness, tears came to his eyes. He heard a heart break and felt pain from his own chest. "Kagome?" he called again, hoping it was just some sick, twisted joke. When there was no response, he bowed his head and allowed tears to roll down his cheeks. "Why?"

After a few minutes of silent grieving, he raised his head to glare at the demon slayer and monk, noticing their desolate stares. Sango's eyes were flowing with tears once more. "What ... what happened?" he demanded, not yet releasing Kagome's hand.

"There was a battle," Miroku stated, trying to ease the truth upon the wolf demon. In this state of mind, there was no telling what Kouga could do. "Naraku attacked and -"

"Inuyasha tried to save her," Sango interrupted, crying through her tears. "Except Kikyo ... she found Kagome." With no more strength to hold her own, she fell to her knees and broke down, shielding her face with her hands. Mumbled words were forced out as she desperately tried to finished her sentence, but it was of no use.

Miroku sighed. "Lady Kikyo was angry with Kagome and decided to take revenge on her own accord." He knelt down beside the broken girl and placed an arm around her. "She managed to erect a barrier, one that Inuyasha could not break, and pierced Kagome with a sacred arrow. She died in his arms."

Kouga stared at the monk as he began to whisper soothing words to the woman. His blue eyes found the dead girl's face once more. Kagome was gone and he couldn't do anything to save her. Anger began to boil over his heartache as Inuyasha came to mind. "He didn't save her," he mumbled, too soft for anyone else to hear. "I put Kagome's life in his hands ... and he didn't save her ... "

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Got back from Florida Sunday night and have been busy catching up with things around here so writing has been at the back of my mind. Updates will be slow this month, but they'll pick up again soon. Hope you liked it.


	9. A Demon's Pain

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 9: A Demon's Pain**

Inuyasha sped through the forest as fast as his legs would allow, jumping from tree to tree to make his progression faster. His nose caught a scent in the wind and his eyes narrowed. He was getting close. The half-demon continued to dash towards his destination as his thoughts wandered towards his task at hand. There was a slim chance Kagome could be brought back, but as he thought about past experiences, he saw that slim chance become thinner with the passing seconds.

As he broke through the trees, he landed on the ground and stopped short, coming face to face with whom he was seeking. A stream bubbled quietly as a little girl crouched beside it. She looked up from her fish-gathering task, confused as to why he had come to meet with her Lord. "Hello, Inuyasha," she greeted cheerfully, smiling at him.

"Rin, get behind me now!" a voice screeched across the clearing.

"Yes, Master Jaken," she spoke in a hurried tongue, quickly running behind the green imp demon.

Jaken glared at Inuyasha and pointed his staff towards him. "What are you doing here?" he shouted, stepping slightly in front of his Lord.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke, his tone icy as he took in his brother's appearance. Inuyasha's fire rat kimono was torn in places and his eyes were no longer filled with the burning desire to fight. His face held no anger, only regret and sorrow. It seemed as though the half-demon had undergone a great battle, one that he had lost.

"But, me Lord," Jaken replied, glancing up at the Lord of the West. Said demon glared at his minion, causing the small imp to back away, taking Rin with him.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha started, seeing that the two of them could finally get down to business. His voice was soft, not nearly as gruff as it had once been. Sesshomaru stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "I need Tenseiga."

He peered at his half-brother, his expression unchanged. "You think you can master my Tenseiga?" he asked, curious as to the reasoning behind it.

Inuyasha clutched his hands into fists. "Kagome ... she's dead," he responded in almost a whisper.

"How honorable," Sesshomaru said simply. Everything fell into place. "You were fond of that human girl, were you not? Do you intend to use my sword to bring that wretch back to life?" His brother's silence followed. "So, only now do you realize how weak and pathetic you are."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted, his temper flaring. He did not have the time nor the patience to deal with Sesshomaru's stubborn attitude.

"After all," he continued. "You are only a half-demon." A growl sounded from said man's throat in rage. "As a child, you could barely take care of yourself, and the pattern followed you even as that priestess pinned you to the tree. And yet, you wield Tetsusaiga, which was forged in order to protect others. That foolish girl never stood a chance."

Inuyasha was not taken aback by his brother's words. He knew that fighting Sesshomaru was almost a guarantee, but he had to save Kagome, even if it cost him his life. After all, he had vowed to protect her. That was one thing he would not fail. "Then maybe I should kill you and take the damn sword!"

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's response. "As if you could ever take what is mine."

The half-demon crouched down, ready to spring upon his opponent. "Well, we won't know unless I try!" He whipped Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and, with a battle cry, used the windscar. His opponent dodged it with ease as he cracked his knuckles and brought his claws down upon his brother. Inuyasha jumped out of the way just as Sesshomaru's fist collided with the ground.

Jaken watched as his Master battled the horrid half-demon, his large bug eyes straining to keep track of their fast pace movements. Rin placed a hand on his shoulder to offer comfort, but it was little help. "Is Lord Sesshomaru going to kill Inuyasha?" she asked in concern.

The imp scoffed. "Of course he is! Inuyasha will never surpass the Great Lord Sesshomaru!"

After a few moments of combat, and neither party seemed to be wavering, the brothers stood far from each other in a face-off, death glares sent towards one another. "Leave while you can," Sesshomaru warned, knowing Inuyasha would fight to the death if need be.

He received a deadly growl in return. "I'm not leaving without Tenseiga!" Inuyasha stood his ground. His brother was a stubborn bastard, and there was no way to persuade him to hand over the sword, so there was only one option left. If he had to choose between Sesshomaru and Kagome, he would gladly help the latter.

"You are such a fool!" he shouted back, gliding over to Inuyasha and clutching his throat with his nails. He struggled against his grip, grunting against the discomfort, as his feet left the ground. "Remember your past, Inuyasha. You lost your heart to a mortal and ended up under a spell for years. Now you wish to save another? How simpleminded of you." His claws tightened around Inuyasha's throat as he yelled out in pain.

Tetsusaiga slowly fell from his grasp and suddenly Inuyasha's body began to pulse. His hair lifted up in a fury of silver as his bangs fell in front of his face. Razor sharp claws grew from his fingers and he cracked his knuckles. He bared his fangs as a growl ripped from his lips and purple jagged marks became apparent on his face. The half-demon suddenly looked up in rage. His normally amber hued eyes had turned the color of blood and he smirked at his older brother. Without hesitation, Inuyasha sunk his claws into Sesshomaru's flesh, pulling his hand away from his throat.

The Great Lord narrowed his eyes as he quickly jumped away from the rampaging demon. _His scent is different. It is the scent of a full-blooded demon. _"I see," he mumbled. His eyes glimpsed Inuyasha's rusty sword on the ground before returning his brother's heated gaze. "You become a full-demon once Tetsusaiga is out of your reach. It has the power to withhold your demon nature."

Inuyasha stood before him, a growl sounding from his throat and the tips of his claws bathed in blood. His ears twitched as he detected a faint whimper beside him. Glancing to his right, he saw Rin staring up at him, fear emanating from her face as Jaken stood protectively in front of her. The little girl began to retreat, but lost her balance and fell. Without knowledge of what he was doing, only relying on instincts, Inuyasha charged towards her, fangs and claws bared.

There was little time to stop the rampaging demon from shredding Rin to pieces. Reacting quickly, Sesshomaru rushed to her aid, coming between Inuyasha and his victim. His left side of his body, where his arm was gone, couldn't defend himself against the onslaught, and he took the attack that Inuyasha lashed out. Rin glanced upwards, fear shining from her auburn eyes, as Sesshomaru came to bended knee, his left torso a bloody mess.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" his ward screamed as she ran to his side. Jaken scrambled after her, desperately trying to shield her from Inuyasha's next attack.

With a dangerous growl, the half-demon readied himself to slash the twosome to pieces, raising his hand over his head to slice them in half. But before he could commit the fatal deed, his body pulsed. Something tugged on his soul, as if calling to him. He peered over his shoulder to see Tetsusaiga reacting to his demon blood. It was shaking as if to call back its rightful master. A great battle waged within the half-demon as Inuyasha began to fight his demon nature, reminding himself that killing Rin would not bring Kagome back.

Slowly, he turned around and began stumbling towards his father's fang, growling and shaking his head violently to get rid of the voices telling him to kill the girl. He was stronger than his demon side. Kagome taught him this. He would not let her down.

When he came within inches of the blade, he wrapped his fingers around the handle. Immediately, he began to pulse one with his sword as his claws shrunk to their normal size and his eyes lost their blood color. Sparks were sent through his body, jolting his demon nature back to the depths of his heart. As the electric currents subsided, he picked up the sword, completely changed back to his half-demon self.

His amber hued eyes glanced over to see Sesshomaru on bended knee, blood seeping out of the wound on his left side. "Sesshomaru," Inuyasha mumbled, confused as to how his brother had been driven to such a state. The last thing he remembered was being held by the throat with the threat of death on his doorstep. Had he truly brought the Great Sesshomaru down to one knee? Was he capable?

He took a few steps towards the strange trio, his eyes wavering between his brother's face and Tenseiga attached to Sesshomaru's waist.

"What now, Inuyasha?" he asked, his voice cold and emotionless. His eyes dared the half-demon to answer. "Do you intend to slay your own brother?" The two stared at one another, gold burrowing into gold as they silently exchanged words between them. After a few moments, Inuyasha simply sheathed his Tetsusaiga and walked closer to his older brother. He reached for Tenseiga, but as he gripped the handle, sparks stung his flesh, sending jolts through his body and causing him to released the sword.

"Damn!" he yelled with rage, closing his hand into a fist. "It fucking rejected me!"

Sesshomaru's cold demeanor did not waver. "What will you do now? The only chance you have at saving that girl's life is to use my sword. But it refused you."

Inuyasha knew his brother was right. If he didn't get Tenseiga to Kagome soon, it would be too late. He didn't have time for any other option. His eyes drew back to Sesshomaru's icy glare. "Please," he begged, knowing accepting the shame his brother bestowed upon him would at least heighten his chances. "I need your help. You're the only one who can wield Tenseiga; you're the only chance Kagome has." He thought he detected pity in his brother's eyes, but he must have been seeing things, for his brother did not take pity on others.

"What makes you believe I'll help you?" Sesshomaru asked, his breathing low and steady.

"I don't," his brother confessed. Inuyasha's expression softened and he drew his eyes to the ground, away from Sesshomaru's hardened eyes. "But from what I've seen, you do not have a strong hatred for humans as you once did." The demon almost smirked at the comment. How preposterous. "You saved Rin," Inuyasha continued. "Even though you didn't have to and you even allowed her to follow you for as long as she has. You also saved Kohaku's life as well even though you could have easily killed him. And for that, Sango is grateful." He gazed back into Sesshomaru's eyes.

The demon growled low in his throat from Inuyasha's words. "How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that!" Jaken screeched, running out from behind his master's form.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's tone stopped the imp demon in his tracks.

"Me Lord?" he questioned with uncertainty. "You're not really going to help this filth of a half-breed, are you?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at Jaken. "I should kill you," he threatened, but made no move towards him. However, it was not needed, as Jaken shrunk back from his glare alone.

Sesshomaru slowly stood up, closing his eyes in thought before opening them once more. "Lord Sesshomaru," the girl whispered from behind him. He glanced down to see her watching him with her big doe eyes. "You must save Kagome." Inuyasha uncrossed his arms at Rin's words. "She saved me, remember? When Takemaru had Sou'unga, he was after Tenseiga. A demon almost killed me because I tried to protect it. Kagome shot him with her arrow and saved my life."

The Lord of the West continued to gaze at his ward, his expression unchanging. Seeing this, Rin continued. "She protected me when we were taken to the castle, even though she didn't have any weapon to protect herself. She was willing to give up her life in exchange for mine." Inuyasha glanced between the child and his brother, anxious to see how Sesshomaru would respond. "You are her only chance," Rin spoke quietly, just above a whisper so only her master could hear. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru ..."

A soft wind swept across the clearing as silence seemed to enshroud the area. They impatiently awaited Sesshomaru's response. _Why? _he questioned himself, truly confused at Kagome's actions. _Why did she save Rin when I had always tried to kill Inuyasha? _The nature of a human being was not to be desired concerning him, but curiosity seemed to win him over. Then another question arose. What would he gain from saving her life? He scoffed under his breath. It was merely curiosity that persuaded his decision, nothing more.

He swept his gaze over the forest, second guessing his decision. His eyes found the place in which Inuyasha had come from and the woman's scent from previous encounters lingered vaguely behind. Death was evident in the wind and he knew his brother's words were nothing but the truth. Cursing his mind for desiring what had persuaded this woman to save his ward, he slowly began walking towards the edge of the clearing, paying no heed to the wound in his side. It would heal soon enough.

Inuyasha watched his brother pass by, thoroughly confused at the change of events. "Sesshomaru," he called, but the demon ignored him, continuing in the direction of Kaede's hut.

With a smile on her face and hope in her heart, Rin skipped after her Lord. "Wait for me, my lord!" Jaken shouted after his companions, scrambling to keep up with them.

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but there it is. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.


	10. Face Off

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 10: Face Off**

Leaves were torn from their branches as Inuyasha ran through the forest at full speed. His eyes were narrowed in determination as each step brought him closer to his destination. He had to get to Kagome soon, otherwise it could be too late.

It didn't help any that his bastard of a brother had other plans. Sesshomaru refused to cooperate and rush to Kaede's hut. Instead, he decided to take his sweet time and briskly walk to where the young woman lay helpless. Inuyasha growled at the thought, but he knew not to push the issue. He was lucky his brother had chosen to come at all.

But the brash half-demon had to give Sesshomaru _some _credit. He forced Rin and Jaken to stay behind with Ah-Un. They would only get in the way and drag them behind. Inuyasha smirked. Perhaps the great Lord of the West had a soft side to him after all.

The village finally came into view as the trees parted on the hillside. He wasted no time speeding through the town, receiving shocked and frightened glances from the villagers. Sure, they had come accustomed to the half-demon's presence, but they were still wary of his actions and had yet to trust him. The only reason why they allowed him to stay was because Kaede had deemed him worthy as a protector.

When the old woman's hut was visible, a familiar scent filled the air, immediately alerting Inuyasha to an unwanted visitor. "Damn it all," he cursed under his breath, growling. _Of all times for him to show up, it has to be now. _Before he could find the source of the stench or say another word, his view was blocked by a brown blur and a fist came in contact with his cheek. He was thrown to the ground and a startled yelp escaped his lips.

"What the hell?" he yelled aloud, ignoring the throbbing sensation in his jaw and the painful jabs of the rocks behind him. He struggled up from his position, but he didn't have any time to contemplate what had happened. His ears flickered atop his head, warning him of the present danger, and he instantly rolled to the left. The ground quivered beneath him as someones fist collided with the dirt where he was laying seconds earlier.

It took a moment for the dust to clear, but when it did, Inuyasha found himself kneeling on the ground, coughing to rid his lungs of the smoke. His eyes swiveled to his opponent, recognizing the wolf prince. His arm was still deep in the ground as his bangs shadowed his eyes. "Damn you," he growled, his voice filled with heartache. "You killed her, you bastard!" Kouga removed his fist from the rubble and turned to the half-demon.

"Stop it, you mangy wolf!" he persuaded, unsheathing Tetsusaiga to defend himself. "Listen to me!"

His pleas went unheard as Kouga was too far gone for reasoning. The wolf demon strode towards his target before pushing off the ground with his foot, aiming his attack at Inuyasha's form. In return, the half-demon struck his sword against the ground, causing Kouga to veer off his initial course and jump to the side. With a battle cry, he immediately took off once more, determined to kill the man who had brought his woman to death.

During their exchange, Sesshomaru had managed to arrive at a swift pace and stopped to watch the battle. It was none of his business why the two were fighting, so he didn't interfere. Rather, he stood stone still, his wound already healed, as his idiot half-brother fought fruitlessly. After a few moments of peering at the two, he realized they were both running short of breath. "Hn," he grunted, annoyed by their weak stamina. "Such fools."

Inuyasha bent over sluggishly, his breaths labored, as he clutched Tetsusaiga tightly in his hands. Kouga, still angry over Kagome's death, charged once more, never feeling an ounce of weariness. He threw another punch in the half-demon's direction, but his efforts were in vain. Although he had the strength to continue fighting, his fury caused his attacks to become sloppy and were off their target range.

Tired of the wolf demon's onslaught, Inuyasha ducked his opponent's fist and kicked him in the stomach, sending Kouga flying across the clearing. He landed with a thud a few feet away. Inuyasha stood, knowing the battle was over, and returned his father's fang to its sheath. "Had enough, wolf?"

He growled in response and managed to hold himself up on his hands and knees, one hand clutching his stomach. He spit out a mouthful of blood while his blue eyes pierced Inuyasha like a knife. This wretched half-breed had ultimately been the cause of Kagome's demise. Why should he allow him to live? With new vigor, he struggled to stand up, preparing for another attack. Suddenly, he was overcome with weariness and collapsed to his knees.

"Why?" he begged. "Why did you let her die, Inuyasha?" He looked up at him with a mournful gaze, unashamed to let the tears roll down his cheeks.

Inuyasha stood motionless, staring back with the same sorrow-filled gaze. His expression twisted into one of regret and pain as he tried to ignore the stinging sensation behind his eyes. Seeing the proud wolf prince break down like that made his stomach hurt. "I ... I didn't mean to ... " he replied. "It took so long to get the medicine, and then Kikyo came ... " His voice softened as he spoke of Kagome's final moments. "It was my fault. She woke up to find me gone and when she saw Kikyo's soul collectors, she thought I was with her. It was because of me she wandered into the forest."

Kouga continued to stare at him, not wanting to believe a word spewing from his lips. His anger slowly diminished as he listened to the guilt plaguing the half-demon's voice. And he knew that Inuyasha had suffered enough, even without him laying on more blame.

"But," he continued with a heavy heart. "I know a way to save her." He glared at Kouga with new determination. "We're running out of time. So move your ass and Sesshomaru might be able to bring her back."

"Keh," the wolf demon scoffed, standing up. "You expect your brother to save her?" He peered at the dog demon out of the corner of his eye. "He'd rather be killing you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps you desire a quick death," he threatened. His words were ignored.

Inuyasha took Kouga's words as an agreement and slowly turned around, heading towards Kaede's hut as the other two swiftly followed. The wolf crossed his arms in defiance. He didn't want to get his hopes up, in fear that Inuyasha didn't have the power to save Kagome after all.

While the battle had been underway, it had alerted Sango and Miroku to the commotion outside. They peered out the door to see Kouga and Inuyasha fighting, but that didn't surprise them. What _did _surprise them, however, was that Sesshomaru was standing off to the side, silently watching his brother's battle with disinterest.

They ducked their heads back inside the hut, confusion evident in their expressions. "What is Sesshomaru doing here?" Sango asked the monk. He merely shook his head, having no idea what the dog demon's intentions were. It was obvious he was not here to slay Inuyasha. Otherwise, Kouga would have been brushed aside long ago.

Shippo stirred in his sleep and suddenly sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. "Morning," he mumbled, not yet realizing it was late in the afternoon. He glanced around the room a moment before his emerald eyes landed on Kagome's still form. Tears slowly slid down his cheeks, but he made no sound, instead taking his place by her bedside in hopes that she would awaken from her eternal slumber.

"Oh, Shippo," Sango cooed softly, coming to sit beside him. There wasn't much she could do to comfort the young kit. He had lost his family to the Thunder Brothers long ago, and it was obvious he had gotten close to Kagome and viewed her as an older sister.

Just then, Inuyasha appeared in the doorway, followed by his two rivaled companions. Miroku stood in a defensive stance, reaching for his staff. But when he peered at Inuyasha's eyes, what he saw was not anger, but something else; something that told them that this was a friendly visit, no matter how unlikely it seemed.

The young fox demon glanced up at the visitors. "What are they doing here?" he demanded, suddenly angry. Kagome was dead. Who were they to intrude and ask for a battle?

"Calm yourself, Shippo," Miroku warned, taking his place across from the demon slayer. "I'm sure they mean well." During the time they had spent traveling together, Shippo had learned to trust the monk's words of wisdom, minus the lecherous behavior, of course.

Although the hut was quite small, everyone managed to squeeze inside. Sango and Kaede made room for Inuyasha as he took his place beside Kagome. Kouga made his way to the far side, not wanting to get in the way of whatever the 'mutt' planned to do. Slowly, Sesshomaru removed Tenseiga from its sheath. This caused Miroku and Sango's eyes to widened. So that had been Inuyasha's plan! They had no idea how he had managed to get the Ice Lord himself to come, but whatever the reason, they were grateful.

He lifted his father's fang and peered at the young priestess, searching for the messengers of the netherworld, who usually accompanied the body once the soul had moved on. However, when he used Tenseiga's ability, he didn't see anything. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _Why am I unable to see death? _Six faces peered at him curiously, wondering what the hold-up was. _Does this mean I can not save her?_

A/N: Another late update, I know. But TBAT is finished now, so it should be much quicker. Please review!


	11. Revelation

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 11: Revelation**

It was a strange sensation. To be alive and yet, to be dead. She was of the world, but she was not. She continued to wander across the land, helping those in need, destroying those that held evil hearts, and wondering what was her purpose.

Kikyo walked elegantly through the forest, her pale complexion radiating in the sunlight. Her soul collectors hovered around her, assuring her that her life would sustain for the moment. Her raven hair seemed to float behind her and her brows furrowed ever so slightly in concentration. _What is my purpose? _she asked herself, trying to figure out why the thread of life was woven so deeply.

Her thoughts flickered back to not even a day ago. She could clearly see Kagome's face as she was struck by the fatal arrow, falling to the ground in a pool of blood. But it had been her own fault. If only the wretched girl had given up the Sacred Jewel that rightfully belonged in Kikyo's possession, than she would still have her life. What a foolish child.

But were those thoughts only an excuse? The undead priestess's eyes saddened as she thought back to Inuyasha. He had looked so broken, so disgusted by what she had done. There wasn't anger in his eyes. No, he could never be angry with her. Even when she had pinned him to that tree fifty years ago, he held no real fury against her.

His amber spheres, usually sparked with lust and doubt, swirled with distrust. The half-demon had never expected her to shoot down the girl, let alone take her life. Kikyo knew that Kagome harbored some dark feelings towards her, but death had always been far from her mind.

A soul collector came through the treetops, causing Kikyo to stop and lift her hand. The demon landed gently on her finger, relaying the information she desired. "I see," she spoke aloud. "So that foolish girl did die after all." Memories came flooding back. How many times had Kagome risked her life or saved Kikyo from the darkness of death? It was because of that time-traveling girl that Kikyo still wandered the world of the living, giving her numerous chances to destroy Naraku and complete her unfinished business. This posed a new question.

Why did Kagome bother to save her at all? She knew that Kikyo was the only thing standing in the way between her love for Inuyasha. Would she have such a pure heart as to save the woman the half-demon yearned for, even though she was trying to take his life? It made no sense.

But Kikyo didn't care about the girl's intentions or why she did what she did. For some strange reason, her thoughts continued to flicker back to Inuyasha, to that expression on his face when she killed Kagome. Her heart ached. Did this mean that after all the betrayal and hatred the two of them shared, she still loved him?

"Have I become so evil?" she asked the wind, turning to look back from where she came. "Have I truly stepped away from my path as a priestess, to kill a mortal girl because she was a threat to my dead soul?" Her eyes softened as the breeze touched her. She didn't feel it swipe against her skin, for she was only made of clay and graveyard soil. Ever since her demise, she was unable to feel the rain upon her or feel the grass beneath her feet. It made her feel empty, as hollow as the body she lived in.

She was a priestess who was unable to leave the world of the living to reach the Sacred Place. Then again, that wasn't entirely true. She **used** to be a priestess. Now she was nothing but a corpse with a false existence. And she knew that no matter how much she desired to do good and restore her position as High Priestess, she lived off the souls of the dead. That in itself was a sin, darkening her soul to the point where it would never be pure.

As the trees danced around her and her soul collectors hovered wearily, she began walking towards the pull of a large Jewel Shard, one which rested around a dead woman's throat. _However, I am most intrigued by Kagome. _The young priestess did not belong in their world, and yet, she was always kind and saved the one person standing in her way of her love. _Her selflessness exceeds my own. It seems she stays in this world to complete the Sacred Jewel. _

She paused in her steps, a thought suddenly occurring. Whenever she was in Kagome's presence, she never detected a spec of darkness in the girl's soul, nor a trace of cloudiness in the jewel's glow. Even if Kagome was her reincarnation, Kikyo's soul still harbored angry feelings towards Inuyasha since her demise. Only the most good hearted of spirits could make the Shikon Jewel so pure with an underlying layer of darkness. Could there truly be such a person?

Kikyo knew what she had to do. There was a chance her life would be lost and heartache would fall upon her, but she had to do one more good deed before she left this world. Perhaps it would be enough to make certain her soul would eventually reach the Sacred Place. With her ebony hair flowing behind her and her soul collectors following her every movement, she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Sesshomaru lowered Tenseiga from its raised position so it pointed towards the ground. His eyes never left the dead mortal girl lying before him.

Confusion flashed across Inuyasha's face. "What the hell?" he demanded, wondering what his brother was doing. "Save her, damn it!"

The demon threw him a cold stare. "It is not within my power," he responded stoically. "Tenseiga has the ability to bring others to life. However," He returned his gaze to Kagome. "This woman ... her soul refused."

Inuyasha stared at him with disbelief. "You bastard!" He stood up and clenched his fists, growling. "What the hell are you tryin' to say?"

He sheathed his father's fang. "Does she harbor any feelings of hatred? Does she wish not to be brought back from the dead?" His eyes swiveled to his lowly half-brother, trying to reason with him. If the girl died, it was not his problem. He didn't care for her nor did he care for Inuyasha. It was the brimming curiosity that kept him rooted in that spot.

Sango glanced down at Kagome, all hope wiped from her face. A whimper escaped her lips as Inuyasha turned to her and she buried her head into Miroku's chest. "Be strong," he mumbled to her, noting the tears streaming down the young fox's face.

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked aloud, strength suddenly disappearing. "There isn't anything else that we can do?"

Kaede shook her head when he eyed her, asking for assistance. "Gathering the rest of the Shikon Jewel would take far too long. Without Kagome's ability to see the shards, precious time would be lost and her soul would eventually move beyond yer reach." A weary sigh escaped her lips as she shakily stood, shuffling towards the door. "I shall fetch some water," she mumbled, although her words fell on deaf ears.

The young time-traveling priestess reminded Kaede so much of her older sister when she had been alive, but at the same time the two shared very different personalities. But for Kagome to die, it was like she was losing a loved one all over again.

She stepped over to the stream and picked up the bucket she had been using hours earlier before Kagome had been taken to her hut. The old woman was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't recognize the familiar presence until the person was standing just beside her. Quickly, she stood up and turned to face the newcomer.

"Kikyo," she said breathlessly. Very rarely did her sister come to visit and only when she needed information regarding Naraku or Inuyasha.

"Hello, Kaede," the undead woman greeted effortlessly.

Kaede eyed her wearily. "What brings ye here?"

Her eyes shifted to the hut. "Kagome is dead." It was more than a statement than a question.

"Aye," her sister responded. "And by yer own doing."

They were silent for a moment as the wind danced around them. "Do you believe I have become heartless?"

The elder priestess was taken aback by her words. "No, sister," she replied truthfully. "But the Kikyo before yer demise would not have taken the life of a mortal girl. She was a kind-hearted woman who knew no boundaries with ways to help others. Never would my sister betray her teachings and harm an innocent human."

Kikyo absorbed the words her sister spoke. She turned and gazed at the old woman. "You have become very wise over the years, Kaede. If I had lived to know the ways of the world, I too would understand the difference between good and evil."

"Kikyo," Kaede mumbled, trying to reason with her. Yes, she had changed since her resurrection. But she was still her sister and never would she want to lay harm to her.

The undead priestess shook her head. "I've made up my mind, Kaede. In only a few short moments, I shall leave this world for good." Without another word, she turned towards the hut, her soul collectors following.

Kaede watched her sister leave, saddened by the thought of her death. But it was still comforting to know that Kikyo would once more become the woman who she admired fifty years ago. Perhaps this time around, her death would be a peaceful one and finally her soul would rest.

Kikyo walked towards the hut and pushed away the bamboo covering, letting the dusk light filter in. The grieving group huddled inside turned to see who dared to enter. Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. "Kikyo," he mumbled breathlessly, startled to see the one who killed Kagome standing in the doorway.

Her eyes surveyed the collections of strangers she had crossed paths with over the few years since her resurrection. She stepped inside and let the door fall shut behind her. "You," Kouga growled, clutching his hands into fists and crouching down, ready to spring upon her. The unfamiliar scent laying still in Kagome's blood matched the woman before him. "You were the cause of Kagome's death!" He was angry to realize that she had dared to show her face in his presence after what she had done.

"Is it true then?" she spoke softly, eyeing Sesshomaru. Her voice stopped Kouga's rage in its tracks. "Even though he possesses the sword of healing, he is unable to bring her back." Kikyo peered at Kagome's pale form before turning towards Inuyasha. He had a bewildered look in his face. But his eyes ... they didn't consist of anger or hatred at all, as many would presume, but rather they spoke of hurt and distrust.

The dog demon eyed the priestess before turning his gaze to the sword by his side. Tenseiga began to pulse. "You want me to use you?" he asked quietly, so not even Inuyasha could hear. "To save that woman's life?" He brought he sword over his head. It seemed that with Kikyo's presence, his father's fang would be able to bring back Kagome's soul. At least, partially.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes momentarily, concentrating on the power of Tenseiga as it coursed through his veins, waiting for the messengers from the netherworld to make their appearance. When he opened his eyes, a single swing of his sword dispersed the little gremlins to ash.

Inuyasha, just noticing his brother's actions, turned to watch. "What the hell are you doing?" he growled, no longer worried about Kikyo's presence. His only concern was that Kagome be brought back from the dead.

The Lord of the West spoke no words, he merely narrowed his eyes after he completed his deed. Inuyasha followed his gaze and watched as Kagome's chest began to rise and fall. Her heart beat softly in her chest as color slowly returned to her cheeks. The wounds on her stomach and chest had healed, leaving no trace that any injury had occurred at all. "Kagome ... "

Kikyo glanced up at him, determination in her yes. "Inuyasha," she said. Her voice was not as cold as it one was, but rather it returned to the warm touch it held before her death fifty years ago. "Kagome will not wake up." He stared at her as she spoke, unsure how to react. Saying he was confused was an understatement. Everything was happening so fast, he couldn't grasp the concept of it all. "As long as I live, Kagome's soul will not return to her body."

She gracefully stepped over to him, concern flashing in her auburn eyes. "I can give my life for her." Everything was quiet in the hut as he pondered her words. Inuyasha stared into her eyes, remembering each moment the two of them had shared. In every memory since he met Kikyo all those years ago, she had been present with a smile on her face until the day she died. She was his first love, the first human to actually understand him.

"Lady Kikyo," Miroku spoke up, drawing attention towards him. "If you gave up your soul, there is a fair chance that you will die."

A small smile flitted across her lips as she nodded curtly. "I know. I do not belong in the world of the living." She turned back towards the half-demon. "My life ended fifty years ago. I have no right to be here." She didn't wait for a response as she knelt beside Kagome. _If I can give up my soul to save another, I will no longer harbor the hatred that I resented towards Inuyasha. _A tear slid down her face as she turned around, taking one last look at the man she used to love.

Inuyasha watched the small droplet trickle down her cheek before falling soundlessly off her chin. And then he knew. This would be the last glimpse of her he would ever get. Suddenly he felt a wave wash over him. He didn't want her to go, not again. Would he be able to cope with the loss this time? With a mournful expression, he took a step towards her and reached out a hand, as if offering to hold her close until death tore them apart again.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is the way it has to be." Hesitantly, he withdrew his offer and watched as she opened her eyes and turned back to Kagome's still body.

Kaede stood outside the doorway, bucket in hand, as she listened to her sister's words on the other side of the door. Kikyo was willing to give up her own life to save Kagome's. Her lips crinkled into a smile. This was the woman who she admired when she was a child. This was the priestess that protected their village and kept the Sacred Jewel pure.

Perhaps after everything she had gone through, Kikyo would finally be able to find peace after so much tragedy and betrayal in her life. Taking a deep breath, Kaede stepped inside the doorway so she wouldn't be noticed, taking one last look at her sister. She caught a glimpse of the smile that Kikyo once wore before she died, before her heart was consumed by hatred. The old woman's heart lurched as she prepared herself to watch her sister's death a second time.

Kikyo's life flashed before her eyes, recalling every emotion she felt during the happier times. Now that she had restored her soul to the purity it had become, she would be able to rest in peace. And maybe someday, when the clouds parted and she made her return from the Sacred Place, she'd be just an ordinary girl.

With those thoughts in mind, her face took hold of a serene expression. She closed her eyes, placed her hands on Kagome's stomach, and let go.

A/N: I'd like to throw a shout-out to Black and White Kirara. Congrats on the guess of why Kagome couldn't be brought back to life. Like I said, perhaps I'm denser, considering I thought it was pretty good. lol. Only a few more chapters left. Let me know what you think of it.

Side note: If you want some really good reads, check out my community. I've read all the stories there and they are truly the best of the best.


	12. We Are One

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 12: We Are One**

All she felt was serenity. Bright lights swarmed around her as she realized what had occured. _So this is what death feels like. _Kagome smiled to herself as she continued to float in a white space of nothing. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes and allowed the warm feelings to take hold of her heart as she began to drift into a peaceful slumber.

Suddenly, her body pulsed. The tranquil emotions were pushed aside, replaced with hurt and rage. Her eyes shot open as the white space disappeared, leaving her in darkness. "What's going on?" she asked aloud, her voice echoing off the large room. A voice began speaking to her. "_You are pathetic,_" it taunted her. "_Inuyasha has left, leaving you to die._"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she heard his name. "Inuyasha?" The voice sounded so familiar, as if she had heard it countless times before. But at the same time, it felt so distant. "_Do you actually believe he loved you? Do you think he cared?_" As she squeezed her eyes shut against the voice, memories swirled through her mind and she was suddenly rendered unconscious.

X-ACOH-X

_She was running rather quickly through a meadow towards a cluster of trees, something clutched in her hand. "I'm so late," she mumbled aloud. Suddenly, there was a searing pain through her shoulder and she fell to the ground with a cry. Kagome watched the Sacred Jewel fall from her clutch and roll across the grass. _

_Inuyasha's voice called to her, insulting the way she believed he would change into a human for her. And then she realized. These were Kikyo's memories. As her former life pinned the half-demon to the tree, more memories came flooding back, all of them revolving around the life Inuyasha and Kikyo shared before they were viciously torn apart. _

X-ACOH-X

Kagome's face twisted in agony and she finally allowed herself to feel all the pain and loss she had gone through. Not only did her soul endure much tragedy before she was reincarnated, but with Inuyasha's constant visits to Kikyo and always leaving Kagome behind put a toll on her as well.

She refused to wake up. Staying in the darkness felt like a much better option than waking up and living through the agony once more. She just couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, a soft voice began to call for her. A bright light permeated her eyelids and she opened them, blinded by the intrusion. She was standing now and put a hand against her brow to shield her gaze. Out of the light came a figure, looking almost identical to Kagome herself. The woman's lips moved, but no sound came out.

"_Remember ... _" a new voice spoke from within her heart as the malicious one faded away. "_Remember, Kagome ... _" Her mind was once again suddenly taken over as new images of her past flooded her thoughts.

X-ACOH-X

_She pushed a branch out of her line of vision, stumbling upon a clearing in the middle of a strange forest. The Sacred Tree stood proudly in the middle. However, something was off. "Is that a boy?" Kagome heard herself say._

_His silver hair blew gently in the wind. Curiously, she climbed up the vines surrounding the trunk so she stood before him. "Hey there," she called out. "Whatcha doin'?" He didn't move and his face was relaxed into a peaceful expression. **Oh wow! Like dog ears. **she thought, reaching her hands towards the furry appendages. **I think I want to ... touch 'em. **Her hands grasped his ears gently, twitching them ever so slightly._

X-ACOH-X

_Kagome dabbed Inuyasha's forehead with a handkerchief, brushing away his black bangs. It was the first time she saw him during the new moon. Fear gripped her heart as she prayed for his survival. _

_He opened his eyes and she withdrew the cloth. "I'm sorry. I didn't wake you up, did I?" she asked, concern in her eyes. _

_Inuyasha turned his head away. "No," he replied curtly. Silence took ahold of them for a moment before he continued. "Kagome?"_

_She peered down at him, worried about his health. "What is it?"_

_"Tell me something. Why were you crying?"_

_Recognition flashed across her face as she leaned away from him. "Back in the other room?" She paused, uncertain if she should tell him the truth. "Because I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you were going to ... die."_

_The half-demon waited patiently for her to finish, listening intently to each word she breathed. "You shed tears for me ... cried for me. Kagome, if its not too much trouble, may I lie on your lap?"_

_Her eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded, pulling his head gently upon her folded knees. Sun began to shine softly through the small window at the top, illuminating their sleeping companions. "How do you feel?" she asked him after a few minutes of stillness. "A little better than before?"_

_"Yes," he replied. "Kagome ... you smell kind of nice." _

_She blushed at his compliment and brought a fist to her chest to calm her racing heart. Her eyes darkened in puzzlement. "Okay, that's it," she began, a twinge of anger in her voice. "You made a point of telling me before that you couldn't stand me scent!"_

_Inuyasha began to doze off, snuggling further into her lap. He was about to drift off to sleep, but not before mumbling a few last words. "I did ... but I was lying."_

X-ACOH-X

The image of the small hut faded away as a spinning sensation began to take over. Kagome let out a scream of anguish, hoping to calm the feelings within and allowing bits and pieces of her feudal adventures take hold.

-Inuyasha's face softened as she grabbed his hand, promising to always stay by his side-

-The swirl of emotions she felt when she was able to see him again after he sent her back to her own time for protection-

-His jealousy whenever Kouga pledged his love to Kagome-

-He was concerned and felt responsible for the curse placed on her by the Dark Priestess-

-Inuyasha allowed tears to fall as her heart stopped beating because of the Band of Seven-

-She screamed her love for him when the infant tried to turn her emotions against her and make her despise Inuyasha-

All of these memories flooded together, repeating over and over again, struggling to show her what her heart desired. And then suddenly they stopped swirling and molded together, leaving the image of a concerned Inuyasha. "Kagome," a voice called to her, pleading with her to come back from the darkness. "Kagome ... " it called again, clearer and stronger than before. "Kagome ... "

* * *

Everyone watched hesitantly as Kikyo pressed her palms against Kagome's stomach and closed her eyes. A bright light appeared beneath her hands as her face relaxed into an expression none of them had the privilege of seeing before. Finally, after all of these years, she no longer had to battle the turmoil within her or the demons that coveted the jewel. She was done fighting.

A soft smile graced her lips as she slowly gave up control of Kagome's soul, letting life slip through her fingers. The soul collectors that had surrounded the hut began to dissolve, leaving no trace behind.

Suddenly, a bright light shined from within the hut, causing everyone to shield their eyes with their hands. A gust of air sent dazzling white balls through the open windows and into the sky beyond. The souls Kikyo harbored to keep her body animated were finally able to leave and move onto the Sacred Place.

When the light dissipated, Inuyasha slowly gazed upon Kagome. She was radiating. The glow began to disappear with each breath she took. Kikyo was nowhere to be found as her reincarnation's body lay there on the cot, unmoving.

He immediately jumped to Kagome's side and grabbed her hand in his. "Kagome ... ?" Inuyasha mumbled aloud as he felt the warmth return to her fingers. Her hold tightened around his. "Kagome ... ?"

"Inu ... yasha?" she mouthed back, her whispered words barely audible to his sensitive ears.

When he heard her voice, his heart skipped a beat. "Kagome." Her eyes slowly flickered open to see everyone looking at her. Confusion dashed across her face. Never would she have believed Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's hated half-brother, would be so close to her. And she never thought Inuyasha would allow that.

Kouga was there as well, which didn't surprise her. He always seemed to be lurking about, showing up at the worst times. As she continued to peer about the room, she noticed Miroku and Sango sitting close by, along with Kaede and Shippo, each grinning madly. Her auburn eyes found Inuyasha's once more and a small smile blessed her lips as he put his arm under her shoulders, helping her sit upright.

She glanced up and saw tears glistening within his amber spheres. "Inuyasha," she mumbled again, steadier this time. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she glanced over everyone once more, returning the happiness in their eyes. She was alive. "How?" she asked simply, turning back to her beloved half-demon.

Inuyasha took a minute to gather his emotions. "Kikyo ... she gave her soul so you could live." A single tear slid down his cheek, but Kagome quickly wiped it away. It unerved her to see him crying, especially in front of everyone.

Kouga watched the way his woman gazed into the half-breed's eyes and he knew that he had been beaten. Kagome was in love with Inuyasha, he couldn't change that, but he could continue to love her and be there for her whenever she needed a friend.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru silently slipped his sword back into it's sheath and prepared to walk out the door, not fond of happy reunions. "Wait," Miroku called out, stopping him in his tracks. "Why did you save her?" He saw the demon glance back, but it was not a look of hatred shining in his cold eyes. It was something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I was merely curious," he responded with a cold tone. "Sacrificing one's life to save another. Prepostorous." Without another word, he turned and quietly walked out the door, disappearing from view. He had resurrected Kagome because he desired to know her reasoning behind saving Rin. But when that dead priestess gave up her life, he understood. Their soul, as he had come to understand, was just foolish. That was all.

Kagome stirred in Inuyasha's arms, desperately trying to stand up. The concern etched itself back into his face. "You shouldn't be up yet," he said harshly.

She frowned. "I'm okay now, Inuyasha," she assured. "Really." Still hesitant, he allowed her to stand, using himself as her support.

Sickened by the display of affections permeating the air, the wolf demon took his leave and stepped out of the hut. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Kagome struggling to the doorway while Inuyasha kept a watchful eye on her. Morning light hit her face, basking her in warmth. "Kouga," she called out, beckoning him to her side.

He grinned wolfishly and took her hand, gazing into her eyes. "Kouga," she began, her voice softer, knowing she had to tell him the cold, hard truth. "I ... "

Kouga merely shook his head with understanding. "It's alright, Kagome." He pulled her into an embrace, ignoring the half-demon's anger as it flared up and his hands clenched into fists. Inuyasha took a step forward, ready to rip the two apart, but was suddenly calmed by a hand on his shoulder. He gazed back to see Miroku smiling sadly at him.

The wolf demon brought his lips to Kagome's ear. "I'll always be here for you. Remember, if that mutt-face isn't good enough, just wait and I'll find you." His normally gruff and cocky voice had an underlying layer of sadness to it as he pulled away and gave her a half-hearted smile. Her cheeks flushed.

Inuyasha came to stand beside her, making his presence known. Kouga turned around and took a few steps before glancing over his shoulder at the new couple. "Hey, dog-breath! Keep Kagome safe from now on, would ya?"

Rage flashed across the half-demon's face as he clutched his hands into fists. "Why you ... !" he yelled out, preparing to pounce upon him.

Kouga eyes found Kagome's and he winked, reminding her of his offer. "See you, Kagome," he said just loud enough for the wind to carry it to her ears. He waved goodbye and took off, a whirlwind of dust kicking up beneath his feet.

Just as he disappeared from view, two other figures came running towards the hut. They stopped just short of the group and placed their hands on their knees and bent over, gasping for breath. "Hey, Kagome," Ginta greeted, smiling up at her.

"Where's Kouga?" Hakkaku chimed in, standing up and placing his hands on his hips while he glanced around.

She smiled. "Sorry guys, he just left."

Catching the scent in the wind, the wolf demons' eyes dropped and they groaned in irritation. "Man, he can't wait up for us, can he?" Hakkau asked, already running off in the direction the wolf prince had taken.

"Nice seeing you again, Kagome," Ginta yelled to her as he ran to catch up with his comrade.

Her eyes sparkled as she watched the poor guys disappear from view. Perhaps next time Kouga came around, she'd have a word with him about slowing down for his friends. Shaking her head slightly, she turned around towards the hut, only to be smothered by a warm embrace. Sango tightened her grip around Kagome as tears fell quietly from her eyes. "Oh my gosh," she babbled into her best friend's shoulder.

Kagome patted her back, trying to soothe her turmoil. "I know, Sango," she mumbled. "I know." It must have been hard on all of them after her death. A warm feeling took a hold of her heart. She never realized how much she would be missed if she left this world. "I'm alright now."

The demon slayer lifted her head. "Are you sure?" she asked, watching Kagome's eyes for anything but the truth. The priestess nodded. With a smile, Sango stepped away from her and swipped away her tears. "Good," she replied. "I don't know what I'd do without someone to talk to."

She didn't have time to reply to the sarcastic remark before Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome back, Kagome," he said, before letting his hand wander to her back, slowly creeping towards a certain area.

"Thank, Miroku," Kagome mumbled, stepping just out of his reach. She didn't miss the look of disappointment that passed through his eyes.

Suddenly, a ball of fluff torpedoed itself into her arms, drenching her shirt with tears of joy. "Don't ever do that again," Shippo wailed, unable to hold back his cries. She rubbed her hand affectionately across the young kit's back, trying to comfort the small fox demon. He looked up at her, his eyes watering with a funny smile perched on his face. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied what seemed like the millionth time in the last few minutes.

"Good," he said with a curt nod. "'Cause I don't know what'd I'd do about Inuyasha. You wouldn't be able to sit him anymore."

For the first time since the tragedy, genuine laughter rose from the group, all except for the half-demon. He merely narrowed his eyes and yelled at Shippo, who jumped from Kagome's arms and ran to find cover.

The trio watched as their two demon friends ran circles around each other and Kagome couldn't help but glance at the sky above. _What a wonderful day to be alive ... _

A/N: No, this is not the end of the story. Although I want to end it here, there are still some loose strings that need to be tied. Only a few more chapters left, so enjoy it while it lasts.


	13. Approaching Danger

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 13: Approaching Danger**

Throughout the day, Kagome was bedridden, forced to take it easy as Inuyasha watched over her. He refused to allow her to do much of anything until her strength had returned. However, Miroku managed to steal the half-demon away for a few moments in order to get the details of how he was able to bring Sesshomaru here. After all, the Lord of the West wasn't the type to save a girl who befriended his loathed brother.

After he got the full story, Miroku allowed him to return to Kagome's side as he beckoned Sango near the stream, out of Inuyasha's hearing. "What is it, Miroku?" she asked, coming to stand beside him with Kirara in her arms.

"It seems as though Inuyasha had some trouble when confronting Sesshomaru," he replied, a grim expression on his face.

"I would think so," she said with a sneer. "That guy never wants to offer his assistance when Inuyasha needs help."

The monk nodded. "I understand. It turns out that our friend had undergone a demon transformation which enabled him to somehow convince Sesshomaru to come."

Sango's eyes widened in shock. "Inuyasha turned full demon? And he was able to control it?"

"Perhaps it was because Kagome was on his mind at the moment of transforming. After all, he asked for his brother's help only for her sake."

"I see," she replied, her eyes drifting toward the hut. "We better not mention this to Kagome. She already feels guilty for everything that happened."

"I agree." The two of them began their trek to the village, hoping to gather supplies. After Kagome was well enough, they would once again continue their search for Naraku and the jewel shards.

As the sun began to set, sending golden hues throughout the sky, Kagome sunk down into the steamy mist of the hot springs. Sango joined her moments later. They sat in silence for a while before the time-traveling girl spoke her thoughts. "What happened," she asked, unsure if it was okay to bring it up just yet. "When I was ... " Her voice trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. It was still hard to believe that she had been dead for almost an entire day.

The demon slayer glanced over at the distraught girl, understanding in her eyes. "Inuyasha fell to pieces. He blamed himself for not getting back sooner."

Kagome's brows drew together in confusion. "I don't understand. Wasn't he with Kikyo?"

She shook her head with a sad smile. "You see, he went back to your era to get medicine to help with your wounds. When he returned, he was unable to sense you, immediately alerting him to potential danger. It took only moments for him to realize you were with her." Sango paused a moment in her story, causing Kagome to peer up at her.

Their eyes met and she continued. "Kikyo had constructed a barrier, allowing only you to enter. Inuyasha tried to use Tetsusaiga to break it down, but it failed and he ... he watched her shoot a sacred arrow. As soon as you were hit, the barrier dropped and he ran to your side." Pain crossed the young woman eyes as she realized the half-demon had watched his former beloved kill her.

"You died in his arms," Sango stated, looking down at the water.

She felt an arm on her shoulder and glanced up to see Kagome's comforting gaze. "It's alright. I'm okay now."

"It was chaotic," she said with a small smile. "Kouga was upset and then Sesshomaru showed up. Everything happened so fast, its like it never happened at all." Sango bit her lip to hold back her tears. "You don't know what your death did to everyone." Her voice cracked from the threatening cries.

Wishing to soothe the woman's pain, Kagome pulled her into an embrace. "Everything is going to be fine, Sango. I'm alive." The demon slayer nodded against her shoulder, allowing warm tears to cascade down her flushed cheeks.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned up against a tree, listening intently to the daily activities of the village. His mind was wandering to over the last twenty-four hours, still unable to grasp the concept. Kagome had died. She had been dead, much like Kikyo had been. The close proximity to losing her came crashing down around him and he couldn't help but clench his fist. He almost failed as a protector _again_. Would he ever be able to do anything right?

Soft approaching footsteps alerted him to Kagome's presence as she took a seat beside him. Silence hovered in the air for a moment before Inuyasha sat down as well. "I'm sorry, Kagome ... about what happened." She turned to look at him, pity crossing her expression at the guilt in his eyes. "I wasn't there for you and it was my feelings for Kikyo that put you in that situation."

She hugged her knees close to her chest and looked out toward the village. "It's alright, really."

"It is not okay!" he yelled, turning to look at her. "I let you get into serious danger!"

Kagome shifted her gaze to him. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It was my fault that I wandered off. When I sensed Kikyo's soul collectors, I didn't have any second thoughts."

His gaze softened. Kagome didn't trust him. In the end, the blame rested on his shoulders. "You're really blaming yourself, aren't you?"

She sighed and turned away from him. "Yeah, I guess." He was about to say something to counteract, but she heaved another sigh. Inuyasha would never forget Kikyo, that much was true, but the love Kagome felt for him refused to allow her to leave him.

They sat there side by side for some time, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon and the stars began to twinkle in the midnight sky. Inuyasha stole a glance at her. _I will always be here by your side, Kagome. I love you._ He returned his gaze to the moon and allowed a soft smile touched his lips, knowing she returned his feelings.

* * *

"Impudent wench!" Naraku bellowed, a scowl adorning his face as his anger took control of him. The scene of Kagome's resurrection faded from Kanna's mirror. "Damn that Inuyasha! Even after all of this, that foolish girl is still alive?"

Kagura watched silently as her 'master' fumed about the latest foil of his plans. "Although," he thought out loud with a sneer, causing the wind sorceress to jump slightly. "Kikyo is gone and is no longer a threat. However, since she gave Kagome her soul, does that mean that Kagome has obtained her priestess powers?"

The last bits of his body fused together as his barrier fell from around him and he was whole again. "No matter." He smiled as he shrugged on his kimono. "I'll destroy you yet."

He wrapped himself in a cloud of miasma and shot out of his castle into the sky, chuckling as he neared his destination.

* * *

Kagome awoke early as the rays of the rising sun hit her face. She was so warm, snuggled up in someone's arms that she didn't want to open her eyes and start the day. But as reality would have it, she needed to begin making breakfast and prepping everyone for the journey they were sure to make today. After all, now that she was almost fully recovered, it was time for them to continue their quest for the Sacred Jewel shards and their hunt for Naraku.

She opened her eyes and gazed around her. The villagers were still quiet as they began to rouse from sleep, readying themselves for the day of work ahead. Kagome sighed and tried to stretch, but found she couldn't move. A pair of arms were wrapped tightly around her.

Glancing up at her captor, she realized Inuyasha was still asleep. He wore a peaceful expression and his breathing was calm. The girl blushed and quietly tried to remove herself from his grip without waking him. Inuyasha must have been pretty worn-out from the experience, for he didn't even stir when she finally freed herself.

The rest of the gang was still quiet in the hut, so Kagome decided to go for a little walk, careful to stay close so Inuyasha could easily pick up her scent. Thoughts ran through her mind a mile a minute as she recalled falling asleep the night before. Why did she wake up in his arms? Did she sleep with him all night like that? Her cheeks flushed at the thought. She loved Inuyasha, that much was certain, but he couldn't return her feelings, could he? After all, he was still in love with Kikyo.

Shaking her head to rid her thoughts of the dead priestess, Kagome tried to concentrate on other matters. She faintly recalled what had happened before her untimely demise. They had been battling Naraku. She clutched her left arm where the wound used to be. After that, she had been taken to Kaede's hut for treatment. She woke up, was unable to find Inuyasha, and therefore set out to look for him. That's what had gotten her in this situation in the first place.

The last thing she remembered before she died was that Inuyasha was cradling her in his arms. Kagome had been about to say something to him, something improtant, but her mind just went blank. Everything after that was a complete mystery to her.

She stopped and looked around her. Without realizing it, she had ventured to the Sacred Tree. Glancing down, she found a stain in the grass where her blood had been spilt from her body as she died.

_My body feels different and I don't know why. I feel stronger, but calmer at the same time. And now that Kikyo's gone, the job of completing the Sacred Jewel rests solely on my shoulders. _"I better head back," Kagome mumbled aloud to herself. Inuyasha was probably wondering where she was. Turning on her heel, she headed of toward Kaede's hut.

* * *

A dark figure moved swiftly through the trees as a hoard of miasma and demons covered the sky. His crimson eyes gleamed with vengeance as he continued to hurry to the village where Inuyasha and his friends resided.

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome greeted as she stepped from the forest and into the clearing. He turned from where he stood, his arms crossed as his ears twitched from the sound of her voice. "I'm sorry about what happened with Kikyo. Its my fault she died." Her gaze broke away from his and peered at the ground. On her way back, she had come to this conclusion. If she hadn't been foolish enough to follow after Kikyo's soul collectors, than she wouldn't have died and Kikyo wouldn't have given her life to save her.

Suddenly, Inuyasha gripped her shoulders and she jerked her eyes upward to see anger on his face. "Don't you dare think that!" he growled. "Kikyo _chose_ to give her life to save you. No one forced her." His expression softened and pity crossed his eyes. _It's not your fault, Kagome ... _

"Yeah," she replied with a defeated sigh. "I suppose you're right." She flashed him a reassuring smile.

Glancing over at the sound of approaching footsteps, the pair saw Sango step out of the hut. She stretched and looked across the horizon. Her gaze rested on Kagome and she smiled. Miroku followed behind her, as well as Shippo. Kirara meowed as she pranced up onto her mistress's shoulder.

"Well, Kagome," Miroku said, coming to stand beside her. "Do you feel well enough to travel? Or shall we rest another day?"

She shook her head. "I feel fine," she answered honestly. "We should get going. The jewel isn't going to piece itself back together."

"Keh," Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms. "Of course its not, stupid. Why would you think that?"

Kagome turned around and glared at him, clutching her hands into fists at her sides. "Inuyasha ... " she warned darkly. A 'sit' command was perched on the tip of her tongue.

"Come now, children," Kaede stated, coming out with Kagome's bag and weaponry. "Tis not the time to be fighting amongst yourselves. Perhaps you should get going before the day becomes late."

"Lady Kaede is right," Miroku replied with a serious expression. "For if the day gets too late, we shall have to find a village with beautiful women to rest-" His words were abruptly cut off as a resounding 'smack' echoed through the area.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled, her eyes flashing with rage. The monk simply smiled apologetically, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on," Inuyasha barked, beginning his way toward the next village. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

Kagome walked over to Kaede and relieved the old woman of her bag and weapon. "Thank you, Kaede," she said softly. "For everything you've done."

"Tis my pleasure, Kagome," she replied with a smile. "Now hurry along before yer friends leave without ye."

She glanced over her shoulder and noticed the group had already walked to the edge of the forest. "Wait up, you guys!" she called, struggling to keep up with her comrades.

They paused and turned around to look at her. "What the hell, wench," the half-demon growled. "We ain't got all day, ya know."

Kagome was about to retort when suddenly her body pulsed. She stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened in fear. Her gaze surveyed the area, trying to figure out where the pull of a Sacred Jewel shard was coming from.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Kagome?" he called, unfolding his arms and quickly running over to her. "What's wrong?"

"There's a large piece of the jewel approaching." Her eyes found his, knowing exactly who it was. "And it's coming in fast!" An ominous aura filled the air, alerting everyone to who exactly was coming toward them. They didn't have much time to respond as a dark cloud consisting of demons came across the sky.

A figure silently sprung form the trees. His crimson eyes were clouded over with malice and an evil smile spread across his lips. "Hello, Inuyasha," he greeted darkly. "Its been a long time."

The group grabbed a hold of their weapons, preparing to fight their worst enemy. Inuyasha growled low in his chest as he took a protective stance in front of Kagome. "Naraku ... "

A/N: Very sorry for the delayed update, but I do what I can. Hope you enjoyed it. Only a few more chapters left (about 2 or 3) so enjoy it while it lasts. As a side note, I have an account on fictionpress with my original pieces. So go ahead and look me up on there. Thanks for reading and please review!


	14. The Arrow of Resolution

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 14: The Arrow of Resolution**

As the trees swayed in the breeze and the sky darkened with miasma, everyone kept their watchful eyes on the sudden appearance of their arch nemesis. Naraku stood there with an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk of satisfaction upon his lips. The low growl of demons fell on deaf ears as they watched their master from a distance.

"Naraku, you bastard," Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and glaring at the dark man.

He only smiled in amusement. His eyes drifted over the clearing. "Kikyo's aura still lingers and yet, I don't see her. What happened to our old friend?" he asked, turning his gaze back to the half-demon.

Kagome placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's back, trying to help calm his fury. "What is your purpose?" Miroku called out, tightening his grip around his staff. Why had Naraku come to face them after all this time?

A chuckle rose from his throat. "Isn't it obvious, monk? I've come to finish off what I started fifty years ago."

Sango's eyes hardened at his confession and she grasped hold of her Hiraikotsu, preparing herself for battle. "You son of a bitch," she mumbled harshly, her gaze sweeping over the collection of demons for any sign of her brother.

"Not on my watch," Inuyasha replied, leaping into the air. With a battle cry, he brought his sword down where Naraku had stood moments ago. The enemy easily dodge his attack and made his way quickly toward his target. "Kagome!" the half-demon screamed as he turned around and rushed off to save her.

"Die you evil creature," Miroku bellowed, removing the prayer beads and opening his windtunnel with a battle cry. Suddenly, a ferocious wind came seemingly from nowhere and began to drag everything into the void of his hand. The demons screeched and growled as they were dragged into its depths.

Naraku, however, had been prepared for the monk's attack. He took a insect nest out of his robes and tossed it in Miroku's direction. "Watch out!" Sango yelled, trying to save him from a fatal mistake.

Miroku took note of her voice too late. The Saimyosho flew from the nest and straight into his palm. His body pulsed as an overwhelming pain seemed to take root where his hand was. He let out a cry of anguish, but did not give up the fight. He squinted his eyes shut against the agony, continuing to suck up the demons. Their nemesis paid little attention to him. It seemed as though he had the strength to withstand Miroku's attack, therefore rendering the wind-tunnel useless.

"Close the windtunnel!" Kagome begged, taking a few steps toward him in order to try and save his life. "Miroku, you'll die if you keep it open!"

Finally heeding their words and coming to his senses, the monk quickly wrapped the prayer beads around his wrist to close off the wind. He immediately fell to bended knee, suddenly overwhelmed with the pain the poison created. "Miroku!" Kagome screamed, coming to his side.

"I'm alright," he assured, although he looked anything but.

Her eyes flickered to his hand, which had turned a sickening purple as he groaned in pain. "You need to get to Kaede's." The old woman was the only one that would be able to help him at the moment, considering Kagome had an enemy on her hands.

Miroku shook his head. "Thank you for your concern, Kagome, but I am fine for the time being. Please, do not worry about my health." He smiled half-heartily in order to bring her some sort of comfort, but it did little to soothe her growing concern.

Knowing she would be unable to persuade the monk any further, she gave an affirmative nod and stood up, turning her gaze once more to the battle. Inuyasha seemed to be tiring from swinging his sword constantly at the enemy and Sango didn't seem to be fairing any better. "Kirara," she shouted to her demon feline, immediately jumping on her back and taking to the skies.

The demon slayer circled their opponent, trying to pinpoint a weak spot. "There has to be something we can do," she mumbled. But it seemed as if it was all lost. A barrier had circled Naraku, rendering him almost untouchable. Even Inuyasha's barrier-breaking Tetsusaiga couldn't burst through it.

Before Sango could contemplate her next move, a black dash caught her eye. Kirara immediately dodged the leaping figure as her mistress's eyes searched where the person fled, trying to pinpoint his location. She grasped her boomerang and readied herself for battle.

Turning around to fight off the invading nemesis, Sango jumped off her feline's back and glared at the figure. But something seemed oddly familiar about the way he was dressed and the weapon he held by his side. "Show yourself," she yelled to him, waiting for the boy to turn away from the shadows and face her.

He did as she asked, letting his lifeless eyes find hers, causing the demon slayer's breath to halt in her throat. Her heart began pounding faster as what always happened when she encountered him. "Ko-Kohaku?" she called, the name whispering off her lips in a plea.

Her brother didn't move to show any sign that he had heard her. Instead, he stared at her, letting his gaze burrow deep into her soul. So far, in fact, that she could feel her heart ache as if it was being ripped out from her chest. Tears pricked the back of her eyes at seeing her younger brother in such a state, but she refused to let them fall. Weakness was not an option.

Suddenly, he sprang from his position and swung his scythe around mercilessly, throwing the chained weapon at the girl in an attempt to slice her head off. Just in time, she threw her giant boomerang in front of her, blocking the attack and repelling it toward the ground. "Kohaku!" she screamed, her voice laced with anguish. The desire to tear the boy from Naraku's clutches was too great, almost to the point where she couldn't stand it any longer.

The siblings endured battling one another, each attempting a different feat; Kohaku wanted her dead by Naraku's orders, while Sango wanted to save her brother from the dark man's clutches. It was a battle that neither side would win easily.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha continued to fight off their nemesis. With Sango occupied by Kohaku and Miroku wounded, there wasn't anyone else to stop him. "You bastard!" the half-demon yelled, wind swirling around his sword. "Wind Scar!" Bright yellow light tore through the ground, heading straight toward its target.

Naraku put up a barrier, effortlessly withstanding the attack. "Heh," he chuckled darkly. "How long will you continue to fight? You shall never beat me, Inuyasha."

He growled in reply. "I'll rip your fucking head off!" With a battle cry, he rushed into danger once more, Tetsusaiga raised above his head in battle formation. Before he could release another attack, his enemy smirked in satisfaction.

"Such a fool," he mumbled. Suddenly, various tentacles shot out from his barrier, waving around in the air wildly before centering on their target. All at once, they rushed at Inuyasha, catching him off guard.

"What the hell?" he said, his brows furrowing in concentration as he dodged each attack Naraku threw at him. However, with each one he ducked or sidestepped, a new one appeared in his path, creating a never ending chain of assaults. "Damn it all," Inuyasha growled beneath his breath, feeling the burn in his muscles as they begged for rest. But even as his steps slowed and his arms became heavy, he refused to give up the fight.

Naraku watched with crimson eyes as the half-demon tired from his attacks. "Your life will end," he taunted, grinning. "You shall join Kikyo in hell."

Without warning, a tentacle shot out from the middle of the group, heading straight toward Inuyasha's stomach. Having no time to dodge it, he merely squinted his eyes and readied himself for the pain that was sure to come. It pierced straight through his abdomen, causing him to fly back into a tree. A resounding 'crack' echoed throughout the forest.

A sputtered cry came from his lips, followed by a spurt of blood. His eyes widened at the sudden impact and he found the wind had been knocked out of him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, immediately running over to the wounded man. Naraku retracted his arm and watched the scene unfold.

Inuyasha slumped down against the tree, holding his hand over the afflicted area while squinting his eyes against the pain. "Damn you," he managed to choke out, trying to keep his gaze on the enemy.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called again, kneeling beside him with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"Get out of here," he demanded, his words cracking with the weight of his wound. "Run, Kagome!"

She shook here head. "I won't leave you here to die!"

He struggled to say something back, but found he had no strength to talk. Instead he decided to give her a heated glare, one she dismissed with a frown.

"You have always protected me," she continued softly. "Now its my turn to protect you." Ignoring his coughs of protest, she stood from where she was and prepared to turn back toward the enemy, bow in hand.

Before she had a chance to cast her glare upon Naraku, his tentacles had wrapped around her waist, yanking her toward his barrier. A scream tore itself from her throat as she felt the wind whip through her hair. All of her arrows that had been neatly tucked away in her quiver fell to the ground below, except for one.

Seconds later, she found herself face-to-face with the man who had caused everyone such agony. A sickening smile met her gaze. "It seems as though you are all alone, now," Naraku taunted.

Kagome pushed against the vines, silently grateful he didn't get a hold of her arms. "Let me go!" she demanded fiercely.

Her cries only received a dark chuckle in response. "So this is how it all ends? The great reincarnation of Kikyo, left defenseless with no one left to save her. Such a pity." His eyes glazed over in an undefinable emotion. "I would have liked to play with you more."

His hold tightened around her as a gasp fell from her lips, rendering her speechless. The tentacles continued to slither around her body, as if searching for something. "It seems as though you have some secrets," he mused aloud, reading her thoughts through the power he gained days prior. "Kikyo's death seems to be a dark spot within your heart."

"You don't know anything!" she screamed in response, her struggles ceasing. It would do no good to fight against him. Saving her strength was a better option. She cast a fervent glance in Inuyasha's reaction, only to see him fighting to stand up. There was no possible way he would be able to save her now. Kagome was on her own.

"But on the contrary, my dear," he responded. "I know every thought that passes through your mind and every feeling that swirls in your heart. You belive it is your fault Kikyo died, because you didn't think the half-demon was trustworthy."

"Stop it!" Tears prickled the corners of her eyes as she listened to Naraku speak of everything she kept bottled up inside. "You're lying!"

Inuyasha stopped his procession, watching the interaction between Kagome and his enemy carefully. "Kagome," he mumbled, hurt passing over his eyes.

Naraku smirked at her denial. "Its a shame, really. Everything that Kikyo has done for you, only for you to die. Her efforts have been in vain."

At the mention of the dead woman, Kagome's eye lit with a burning fire. "No," she snarled, almost as fiercely as a demon. "Kikyo was selfless when she was alive. It was because of you her heart was tainted with darkness. Her good deeds will not be futile!"

Suddenly, it seemed as though a great power had awaken deep within her. A pink glow enveloped her being as she grasped her final arrow and strung it in tune with her bow. "Now die for all of the horrible things you have done! Go to hell!" Her voice rang strong and clear through the forest as she pulled the string taunt and released.

Everything seemed to pass by in slow motion. Sango dove into Kohaku to protect him from the bright light that had appeared. Miroku turned away from the silent blast, squinting his eyes against it. Inuyasha, however, could do nothing but observe intensely, putting his hand up in front of his face slightly.

Kagome watched as her arrow pierced through Naraku's barrier, and the look of astonishment that took over his face. His tentacles released her and she fell to the ground, watching as her attack shot through his heart. The last thing she heard was a scream from his lips before she hit the dirt and everything went black.

A/N: Okay, I have to be completely honest with you guys. I don't like this story or the way its turned out. Since it was one of my earlier fics, I'm just not that into anymore. I literally wrote almost a sentence a day for this chapter until I finally sat down and just wrote it. Took me weeks. But I thought I'd finish it up for those who did enjoy it. Sorry if it wasn't one of my best pieces. I tend to write better when I'm into the story. There is only one more chapter left. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of it.


	15. Ending A Beginning

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 15: Ending A Beginning**

Three days had passed since Naraku's defeat. All had returned to normal. The birds chirped overhead and the villagers continued their daily routines. Everyone was up and about, their smiles suddenly more prominent then they had been in months.

All except for one group of strange travelers.

Miroku stood just outside of Kaede's hut, letting his eyes gaze over the village below. He held his staff in one hand and a bucket in the other. He had just returned from retrieving things for the old priestess, but she had sent him out to gather some more water for dinner. However, his thoughts took him elsewhere.

"Miroku?"

The monk stirred from his mind and focused his eyes on the slender woman approaching him. A smile reached his lips. "Well, good afternoon, dear Sango. Back from the hot springs so soon?"

She sent him a glare, but it no longer held any threat behind it. "How is she?" she asked, ignoring his question all together.

His shoulders relaxed as he turned to face her, knowing exactly what troubled the demon slayer's heart. "Nothing has changed, I'm afraid," he replied with a sullen expression. "But do not fret. Kaede said that Kagome will make a full recovery. When she released that pent up power, it gave her body a shock. It'll take some time for her to regain her strength."

Sango sighed and eyed the hut wearily. "I hope you're right. She's been through so much."

"I agree," he said, eyeing her lustfully. His hand twitched with desire and finally he gave in. It inched its way toward the green skirt that protected her bare bottom from him. A twinge of pain rang through his hand, however, when she discovered his feeble attempts and pinched him without a word. He smiled sheepishly and shook his wrist in order to soothe away the growing agony.

Kirara pranced out from the nearby forest, a happy 'meow' accompanying her. "Hey, come back, Kirara," a boyish voice called. Kohaku appeared moments later, chasing after the two-tailed cat with glee.

"Kohaku seems to be back to his old self," Miroku mused aloud, watching the boy laugh at Kirara's antics.

She crossed her arms and smiled. "I suppose so. His memories seem to have returned, but he will always live with the burden of knowing he killed our family and friends. I've tried telling him that Naraku was controlling him at the time. However, I'm afraid it did little to ease the guilt."

Miroku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay now, Sango," he promised, his words whispering in her ear.

She nodded appreciatively and tried to ignore the stinging sensation behind her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

Kaede continued to stir the pot of vegetable she had Shippo pick from the garden. He had been quite the little helper over the past few days. Most likely it was due to the fact that his chores would help Kagome recover faster in the long run. At the moment, the fox kit sat silently in the back corner, drawing with crayons on thick sheets of paper that the time-traveling girl had brought back from her era.

The old woman glanced across the small fire, eyeing Inuyasha wearily. He sat just next to Kagome's sleeping form. His arms and legs were crossed, Tetsusaiga was tucked in the crook of his arm, and his eyes were closed while his ears flickered every few minutes. Each time Kagome mumbled something in her sleep or her brows furrowed against a bad dream, he was immediately at her side, calling her name. But so far, all of it had been in vain.

"Inuyasha," Kaede called. He glanced up at her. "It will do ye no good to sit by and watch. Perhaps ye should find where Miroku wandered off to. I'll be needing that water soon."

The half-demon grunted in response while closing his eyes once more. "Keh, the lechers probably at the village gropin' all the women. No way in hell I'm goin' down there." He shifted slightly before resuming his watchful pose again.

Silence thickened the hut. Kaede held her tongue as she tried to keep herself from lashing out at the half-demon. It wouldn't do any good to yell at him, for it seemed he would only listen to Kagome. Besides, it would be faster if she went and fetched the water herself. With a sigh, and a few cracks from old age, Kaede rose from her seated position and shuffled to the door.

Shippo glanced up from his drawing. "Kaede!" he called, running to help her. "Let me get the water for you."

She smiled down at him. "Aye, it seems as though one was taught to respect his elders. Unlike other unfortunate souls." She sent Inuyasha a glare, but he didn't appear to have seen it. The old priestess and the kit left the hut together in search of Miroku, who was nowhere in sight.

Inuyasha was left alone with Kagome, but he still kept the same position. Suddenly, Kagome stirred and he was immediately at her bedside. "Kagome?" he called hesitantly, afraid that it would be another false alarm. For the past few days his hopes continued to be dashed.

She squinted her eyes against the invading sunlight and opened them slowly, taking in her surroundings. The first thing she saw was a pair of concerned amber spheres. "Inu ... yasha?" she whispered, her throat dry from lack of water.

The worry seeped out of his muscles and his shoulders relaxed. "Keh, its about time you woke up."

He supported her shoulders with his arm so she could sit upright. "How long was I out?" she asked, trying to clear the fogginess from her mind.

"About three days."

Her gaze traveled over the inside of the hut, noting that no one else was around. "What ... what happened?"

"Naraku," he said softly with a hint of a smile. "He's dead."

Kagome's eyes widened in realization and she whipped her head around to look at him for any signs of a lie. "He's gone? He's dead for good this time?"

The smirk on his lips answered everything she needed to know. Before they could continue the conversation, someone yelled something beyond the bamboo door. Sango stomped in moments later, her cheeks red with fury. "That damn pervert can never keep his hands to himself."

"My hands are cursed!" they heard Miroku shout from somewhere outside.

The demon slayer quickly sat on her knees and crossed her arms, silently fuming. It took her a few moments to realize that Inuyasha was not the only person in the hut. "Oh, Kagome!" she called excitably, all anger diminishing almost immediately. "You're awake!" The priestess smiled weakly in response. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she replied honestly.

Sango grinned. "I would hope so. After you defeated Naraku, you better have enough strength to get better."

Her words were met with a shocked expression. "I killed him?" Kagome whispered breathlessly, unable to wrap her mind around the concept.

Kaede walked in just then with Shippo and a pained Miroku in tow. "Oh, Kagome, ye are awake," she said, a bit startled to see the three of them huddled around and talking.

"Did I really finish off Naraku?" Kagome asked them, still in disbelief.

"Aye," the old priestess replied, taking a seat and setting down the water. "It seems as though Kikyo left you with something else than just your soul."

Miroku's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, Lady Kaede?"

"My sister was a great and powerful priestess. With Kagome being her reincarnation, they share the same soul. When Kikyo relinquished her life in exchange for Kagome's, she gave up her spiritual powers as well. From what I can tell, it seems as though Kagome possesses not only her own abilities, but my sister's as well."

Sango turned to her, watching as the old woman poured water into the pot over the fire. "So you're saying that Kagome kind of absorbed Kikyo's powers?"

"Aye, that is correct." She poured some steaming liquid mixed with medicinal herbs into a cup and handed it to her patient. "Kagome was unable to control it, and so she was rendered unconscious once she drained herself of it."

"I see," Miroku mumbled aloud.

"What does this mean, Kaede?" Shippo piped up, leaning his hands against her knees.

The old woman sighed and turned to face Kagome. "This means that ye will have to go through training in order to control these powers."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No way, old hag. She ain't doin' no trainin'."

"Of course not," Miroku agreed. "We'll give her some time to regain her strength. I believe I'll be able to help with the training as well."

Kaede nodded. "Aye. You're spiritual guidance will be needed."

Sango stood up and ambled toward the door, pulling it aside to peer out at her brother. "Good, its settled then. We'll start training in a few days." She turned back and flashed her friends a smile.

Miroku stood up, prepared to join his beloved outside in order to give Inuyasha and Kagome some alone time, when he was stopped by Kagome's voice. "Wait!" she called, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at her. "Where's the Sacred Jewel?" Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance, recalling how Kagome was the last one to have it before the incident with Kikyo.

Inuyasha smirked. "I picked it up after Naraku was blown to pieces." He dug around in his robe of the fire-rat and brought out the pink jewel.

The young priestess gasped and her eyes widened. "Its complete," she stated in awe, taking the jewel delicately into her hands, as if it were glass.

"We found the shards Naraku had," Shippo stated with a smile.

"It is up to ye now, Kagome," Kaede interrupted, her expression serious. "The fate of the Shikon No Tama rests in ye hands."

The young priestess looked up at her, baffled. "The fate of the jewel rests in my hands?" she echoed, glancing down at the pink pearl once more. "But, what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Make the correct wish," her mentor explained. "And ye shall rid the jewel from existence forever."

Uncertainty crossed her eyes. "But how will I know what the right wish is?"

Miroku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You are a pure woman, Kagome, and have a kind heart. Follow that path."

She smiled up at him, thankful for his wisdom. Glancing around one last time at her group of friends, she allowed memories of their adventure flood her mind. So many happy thoughts coupled with evil made it all worth while. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, cupped the jewel in her hands, and made her wish.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update this. I had the last chapter written out for a while, just needing a few good edits, when my computer decided to be stupid and erased half the document. Angry and frustrated, I had to take a few days to get my muse back so I could rewrite the ending. Although its probably not as good as the first draft, I hope it will suffice. And heres a little tidbit of information: this story was actually supposed to have a sequel, but because of my lack of interest, I rewrote the last three chapters to wrap things up. Sorry if I disappointed anyone, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. I'm looking forward to seeing you guys return in the future.

As always, many thanks to:

My amazing beta, Dani: She didn't help directly with this story, but without her knowledge and amazing patience, I would never have come as far as I have. Besides, she taught me that I have to keep persuing what I want to achieve, which was the completion of this story. So overall, if it wasn't for her, this story would probably be 'discontinued' right now.

All of my reviewers: Although I lost interest in the story a while back, I'm so glad that you guys stuck by me and pushed me to help complete this story. Without your thoughts and comments on each chapter, A Change of Heart would either be discontinued or deleted. So give yourselves a pat on the back for an amazing job. I'd especially like the thank my only anonymous reviewer: BORED. They simply stated that the fanfic was way too much like the movie. I suppose some authors would take that as a flame, but I had to smile at that. I mean, isn't every Inu fanfic author's dream to have all the characters IC? Well, thanks for that comment, along with all the reviews. They really kept me going through the hard times.

All of my readers: Even though most didn't leave a review, I am glad I had those who liked the story enough to follow it from beginning to end. You should know that I appreciate everyone's interest in the story. I hope you find some of my other work worth while as well.

When a story comes to an end, I tend to be an emotional person. But I have to say for this one, I'm actually glad its over with. I had such a hard time with the last few chapters and I was eager to continue with my other stories or start new pieces. Unfortunately, I promised myself I would finish this one up before anymore updates. Thats why its taken me so long. Anyways, in the long run I suppose some readers liked this. Now I am able to dive into my over creative mind and write like there is no tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the story from chapter one. Perhaps we shall meet again some day. Love you all!

Sassybratt


End file.
